


"World Enough and Time" S10.11: Decoding Doctor Who Season 10 Episodes

by TardisGirlLoveStory



Series: Season 10 Doctor Who [12]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Analysis, F/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisGirlLoveStory/pseuds/TardisGirlLoveStory
Summary: This is the continuing work of a multi-chapter handbook and meta analysis for Season 10 of BBC's Doctor Who.  While it's not absolutely necessary to read the previous documents, I do build on the concepts and metaphors explained previously.Season 10 spoiler warnings





	1. Important Metaphors & Don’t Believe Everything You See

**Author's Note:**

> **** Spoiler warning. ****
> 
> Check out my [meta archive on Tumblr](http://tardisgirlepic.tumblr.com/meta-archive) for images

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've provided a list of chapters from my "The Return of Doctor Mysterio" analysis, that explains many concepts in "World Enough and Time." If you don't have time to read the chapters, I provide some quick points to reference.
> 
> I'll translate those concepts from the TRODM analysis in subsequent chapters of the "World Enough and Time" analysis to show you how all of this was foreshadowed.
> 
> Season 10 spoiler warnings

[[For images, see my tumblr chapter]](http://tardisgirlepic.tumblr.com/post/162334964263/ch-1-world-enough-and-time-analysis-doctor-who/)

 **NOTE:**  
TPEW = “The Pyramid at the End of the World”  
TRODM = “The Return of Doctor Mysterio”  
THORS = “The Husbands of River Song”  
CAL = Charlotte Abigail Lux, the little girl from the Library

##  **Catching Up with Metaphors & Supporting Information**

This is a really short chapter.  I want to get this out to give you a chance, if you are inclined, to either read or reread some chapters from my pre-Season 10 document, _Fairytales and Romance in Doctor Who_.  They lay out what is happening in this finale.

If you haven’t read my post analysis of TRODM, starting in Chapter 14 of _Fairytales and Romance in Doctor Who_ , I suggest, if you have time, you read it to further shed light on what is happening.  I’ll translate “World Enough and Time” to show you how we saw this coming.  However, the many details are in those chapters.

If you have read those chapters, it’s good to refresh memories.  It was for me.  There’s so much to think about in order to pull all these concepts together.  These chapters have a much more in-depth look at the supporting metaphors and information.  I’ll do my best to give you the most important points, in case you don’t have time to read those chapters.

**If you only have time for 2 chapters from that document, you should read Chapter 15, which sets up most of the metaphors you’ll need and Chapter 17.  It examines “Heaven Sent,” which is very important to “World Enough and Time, and while it’s not a full analysis, it comes close.  I’ll be heavily referencing that chapter.**

Because I had to set up the foundation of the complicated meaning behind TRODM, it took quite a few chapters.  Here’s the really quick outline, in case you want to go back and see how the subtext has foreshadowed all of this.  

Sadly, since this was my first time doing a meta, I didn’t break out TRODM from my pre-Season 10 document _Fairytales and Romance in Doctor Who_.  For those of you who haven’t read it, I did a TRODM pre-airing analysis starting in Chapter 9.  The Post-airing analysis starts in Chapter 14.  

[Post-airing analysis of TRODM](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8033002/chapters/22674338):

Chapter 14:Doctor Mysterio Analysis Part 1: Finally Made Canon – A Huge, Quick, Vital Reveal 

  * Shows the major reveal in dialogue that the Doctor was battling himself, along with foreshadowing for it where I give examples that go all the way back to the 9th Doctor.  (Skip this for now if you haven’t read it.)



**Chapter 15: Doctor Mysterio Analysis Part 2: Brains & the Eye of Harmony **

  * Talks about several metaphors, including Black Holes, Earth, Brains, the Eye of Harmony, and the Boat metaphor.  I also gave a quick look at the Library metaphor, which I’ve never fully posted because I never finished it.  However, I have talked about parts of it throughout Season 10.



Chapter 16: Doctor Mysterio Analysis Part 3: Ideological War for Season 10 & the Eye of Harmony 

  * Talks about Black Holes being metaphorical beasts.  We examined “The Beast Below” and the Star Whale metaphor, which is a type of Boat metaphor.  
  * There’s an important promise in the episode that I highlighted because this all was going to get really dark, which it has.  And it will get worse.  What we need to keep in mind is that there is a greater love behind all of this, which will heal everyone in the end, at least in many ways.  The Doctor is the Star Whale, so not everything may go back to the way it was before starting, at least not in the story, which I’ll explain.  However, it does mean people will wake up, and the Star Whale will no longer be tortured and enslaved.  We are seeing this play out with Bill (a face of the Doctor), and we’ll examine this more in a bit.
  * Gives examples of the Black Hole and the Eye of Harmony from “The Impossible Planet” & “The Satan Pit.”  Exploitation and slavery were themes.  They actually tie into a concept in TRODM.
  * Shows how Vikings, love, poison, and a curse are involved.
  * Compares “The Satan Pit” to TRODM
  * Talks about “Planet of the Ood” and slavery, along with what the Beast really is
  * Talks about why I believed we were headed for the coming apocalypse in an alternate universe.



**Chapter 17: Doctor Mysterio Analysis Part 4: Rassilon Engineered a Prison, Energy Source, and Army**

  * Talks about how “Heaven Sent” is so much more than it appears.  The episode was already very complicated, so the details of what was really happening have to be left to subtext.  I tie in many episodes in this chapter, and **this chapter is the main one playing out right now in “World Enough and Time.”**
  * Examines the prison, energy source (Mr. Razor in “World Enough and Time” mentions solar panels), building an army (which is where the plague comes in), the Door/Doughnut metaphor, how this connects to “The Unquiet Dead,” the invisible monster and “Vincent and the Doctor,” a quick look at the gender change, pods and the plague tying in multiple episodes, what pods and drawings tell us about the Library.



Chapter 18: Doctor Mysterio Analysis Part 5: Rescuing Children & Missy/Master 

  * Talks about exploiting children, along with the significance of the age of 8, which comes up again in “World Enough and Time.”  Also, it talks about the Master’s madness and Rassilon’s part in this.  This madness shows up in the Library, “The Empty Child,” as well as the 2-part story “Under the Lake” and “Before the Flood.”  Additionally, I examine why the Time Lord Academy was more than it appeared and how turning oneself human was a problem.
  * Shows how “A Town Called Mercy” and its minisode prequel are really important.  And I show how that also connects to “Face the Raven.”  I wanted to make that point in “The Eaters of Light” analysis, but I ran out of time.
  * Talks about how the Doctor’s Mother, the Legend of the Blue Box, and “A Town Called Mercy” are tied together.  I didn’t get to reiterate this point either in “The Eaters of Light” analysis.
  * Examines how we are turning back time and rescuing children.  I also talk about how much more pain and misery is in the subtext.  “World Enough and Time” is giving us a small taste in canon of what has been in the subtext for a long time.
  * Looks at how Danny Pink’s “heavenly” experience foreshadows the rescue and why the Doctor doesn’t need to regenerate.



Chapter 19: Doctor Mysterio Analysis Part 6: The Rescue Plan 

  * Talks about the Doctor’s Mother and her rescue plan, along with what Rassilon and the Master wanted, Wilfred and the Doctor taking up arms.
  * Examines what it means when the Doctor shoots the general and what the subtext suggests about the War Doctor and Master.
  * Talks about what looking at the Eye of Harmony, the Black Hole, means and who Prisoner Zero is.  We examined the Doctor’s potential blindness before TRODM aired.  We’ll take a look at it from another point of view in the “World Enough and Time” analysis.
  * Examines the Architect from “Time Heist” and relates it to the meaning of the poems in “The Beast Below.”  I also link this to the Doctor’s mother.  Here’s where I first talk about the Horse metaphor, as well as the Vault in relation to the Library.



TRODM is extremely important to the subtext story, even though it doesn’t look like it on the surface.  

I believe that Moffat and DW will make history with the reveal of what really has been happening to the Doctor in this upcoming last episode of Season 10 or the Christmas Special.

He’s pulling the rug out…

##  **Things Are Not as They Appear & the Library Metaphor**

It’s the standard mantra: don’t believe what you see.  There are several problems that show this, but here are a few:

**They Are in the Library Metaphor**

When we see the end of the ship close to the Black Hole metaphor, we get some important information.  

In the image below, the Black Hole (red arrow) is on the right while the ship on the left has several important symbols.  This ship’s end is cylindrical, showing us a container circle encompassing various markings.  There are 4 white lines around the outside of the center white circle, and I’ve marked one (white arrow).  These 4 represent the compass directions which pertain to the Library metaphor.  There are 8 darker lines, and I’ve marked one (yellow arrow).  This is a djinni symbol.  It’s a trap for djinn, symbolized with a container circle.  **This is a prison ship.**  


Please note that when I took this image, the compass points had rotated.  The ship is spinning, which provides artificial gravity.

####  **The Doctor on Ice**

At the beginning of the episode, the Doctor (with OMG really long hair for him!) stumbles out of the TARDIS, falls to his knees, and starts to regenerate.  That he screams, “Nooooo!” is a big red flag.  In a bit, we’ll examine what this suggests.  Also, we’ll examine the OMG hair and how it supports the Samson & Delilah hypothesis, along with what additional information this all suggests.

####  **The Ship’s Width Doesn’t Match**

The ship is reaaaaallllly long.  Nardole gives us the dimensions, but there is a problem:

> **NARDOLE** : Oh, it's a big one. Ship reads as four hundred miles long  
>  [Tardis]  
>  **NARDOLE** [OC]: And a hundred miles wide.  
>  **DOCTOR** : It's big, even for a colony ship.

There is no way the width of the ship is ¼ of the length.  The width is tiny in comparison.

##  **The Next Chapters**

I’ve got a lot to cover, but here are a few things.  More insight on the Doctor’s OMG really long hair.  How the title fits in, the meaning of the Doctor using “Doctor Who” as his title, the Fish metaphor (finally!) and what they have to do with the Library metaphor and Hospitals.  The Master and lots of mirror explanations, tying in “Face the Raven,” “Heaven Sent,” “Hell Bent,” “Journey into Terror,” “Oxygen,” and much more.  



	2. Fish Metaphor Foreshadows Doctor’s Fall & Hope for Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We'll examine the Fish metaphor and how that has foreshadowed Season 10.
> 
> Season 10 spoiler warnings

##  **Fish Have Many Meanings**

I’m sorry about not getting this chapter finished before Season 10 started because, as you’ll see, fish foreshadow so much of what the 12th Doctor is about.   In fact, they show up in surprising places, like the Library, because all roads and Fish lead to the metaphors of the Library, Rome, and Vikings.  For the 12th Doctor, they also lead to prison, Library metaphors, Hospital metaphors and more.

I started putting Religious symbology related to fish in this chapter, like the Christian fish a.k.a. ichthys here before Season 10, along with the symbolism of water, which is mostly what I didn’t finish.  For the most part, I’m going to skip the symbology for lack of time.

I didn’t get a chance to talk about the Fish in “The Eaters of Light,” so we’ll examine it below.

Since Fish hold a lot of meaning, it’s no wonder that fish, fishing, eating fish, representations of fish, or mentions of fish and shoals are common throughout DW.  In fact, live goldfish show up in at least one episode of each of the nuWho Doctors.  Also, fish people are either mentioned or show up multiple times in 11th and 12th Doctor episodes, along with some Classic Who episodes.  

Here is an image showing an example of a live goldfish with Dr. Moon and CAL’s dad from “Silence in the Library.”   This is in CAL’s virtual reality.   


In fact, fish are so important that they show up 3 times in the Library in 3 different ways. We’ll look at this more in depth in a bit.

####  **Fish As a Metaphor**

Fish and other sea and river creatures (which I’ll collectively refer to as “Fish”) are one of the most important metaphors of the 12th Doctor.  They can symbolize, among many other things, mystery, transformation, and the unconscious, which we’ve looked at in depth in the pre-airing chapters of TRODM, starting at [Chapter 9 of _Fairytales and Romance in Doctor Who_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8033002/chapters/20345815). 

However, Fish represent so much more.  Because they hold great significance across many cultures, groups, mythologies, and religions, DW is tapping into a rich set of metaphors for these normally watery creatures.  For example, they can represent the following: knowledge, wisdom, eternity, creativity, femininity (we’ve also looked at how the Doctor, through integration, is both male and female), and fertility (we’ve looked at the plague associated with the 12th Doctor in Chapter 17).  We’ll revisit this.  

Note that some representations may seem contradictory, such as good luck, happiness, and freedom.  Fish are contextual, depending on how they are used.  I see Fish as good luck and happiness symbols for the Doctor once he is freed.   Right now, they are promises for the future.  Bill represents a face of the Doctor, so I am also referring to her.

In the meantime, they represent the undoing of the 12th Doctor: prisons, hospitals, universities, and libraries, important themes for him.

Because Fish are so important, we had to see more than the Harmony Shoal scar-faced people in Season 10.  I’m betting, because they are so significant, that we should see more in either the finale or Christmas Special.

##  **The 12-step Great Work: Transformation, Projection & Pisces **

We’ve examined how the Doctor’s transformation follows the original 4-step process of the Great Work.  However, the Great Work can involve additional steps.  Since we are dealing with the 12th Doctor, the 12-step process, describing 12 chemical operations of the Great Work, becomes ever more important.  

**Tip** : Matching up numbers, like the **12** -step process, **12** chemical operations, and the **12th** Doctor, is an important part of making connections and reading subtext.

####  **Projection & the 12-step Great Work**

The 12th step is **projection** – the ultimate goal of Western alchemy.  Once the Philosopher's stone or powder of projection has been created, the process of projection can transmute a lesser substance into a higher form, which tends to be lead into gold.  In fact, this is why the Doctor could be called Living Metal.  This was a term used in “Silver Nemesis” a 7th Doctor story, although “Living Metal” was never defined.

And we know from our look at the 4-step process, the Doctor is a being of pure consciousness and is returning to be what he was born to be.  The question is what does that mean?  That’s where the 12 steps begin to help us tie a lot of things together to answer.

Great examples of projections are the Cloister Wraiths in “Hell Bent.”  The Time Lords are quite scared of them, so the ghostly Wraiths have real power.  I see the Raven, the Quantum Shade, in “Face the Raven” as the same thing.

Watch Marvel’s _Dr. Strange_ for an understanding of fighting on a ghostly level.  We most likely won’t see it that way, but that’s the way I envision it because this is what projection means.  It’s pure consciousness – ghostly beings.  Also, it refers to CAL in the Library metaphor and Morbius.  She uses tools in her dream.  However, she has great power and can move things with her mind in the projection.

####  **12 Steps & Pisces **

The 12 steps not only have a chemical operation, but also they have a Zodiac designation.  And Pisces, the fish, which is the 12th Zodiac sign, represents it.  This is why the symbol for projection, shown below, is the symbol for Pisces, which represents 2 fish.  In fact, there is a symbol of Pisces in the Doctor’s office in “The Pilot.”  I know I mentioned it, but it might be in a later analysis.  


In fact, Pisces also represents self-undoing: being one’s own worst enemy.  That certainly describes the 12th Doctor.  But that’s not all.  According to [Wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/House_\(astrology\)), Pisces represents the House of Undoing, which includes

  * Places of seclusion such as hospitals, prisons and institutions, including self-imposed imprisonments 
  * Mysticism and mystery 
  * Things which are not apparent to self, yet clearly seen by others 
  * Elusive, clandestine, secretive or unbeknownst matters 
  * Privacy, retreat, reflection, and self-sacrifice 
  * Unconscious/subconscious 
  * Unknown enemies



This all sounds like what has been happening with the Doctor.

##  **Pisces = Prison & the Library Metaphor**

Pisces, among several things, is associated with prison.  After all, fish have to live in water, or they will die, unless they have developed special survival skills and have become amphibious fish, like mudskippers.   

####  **12th Doctor & Prison**

Here’s an image of half of one of 12th Doctor’s faces.  Below we see that he is looking into Clara’s fishbowl in “Time Heist” that contains a castle, a goldfish, and some water plants.  Because the setting of “Heaven Sent” was a castle within the Doctor’s confession dial, and the Doctor spent 4.5 billion years imprisoned, tortured, and dying there, the castle and prison are metaphors for him.  The fishbowl, itself, is a metaphor for prison.  

So the Doctor being imprisoned in a castle was foreshadowed before the mid-point of Season 8.  That also goes along with the island castle factory issues we saw in the [“The Eaters of Light” analysis](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11322015).  

But he’s also looking into the bowl in the image, so one of his faces is watching himself.

But that’s not all.  Check this out.  In this image below, the Doctor is looking into Clara’s dryer.  Because his face is spinning around in the reflection at the beginning, he represents all Doctors.  However, check out the 2 different Eye symbols (red and yellow arrows) that represent beings watching him.  Who is watching the Watcher?  That’s the subject of a Star Trek: The Next Generation episode.  Anyway, there is also an open door (white arrow), representing the Door metaphor, and foreshadowing the future of being a Door.  


**Most Fish Need Water**  
The problem with being a Fish is that most of them need water to survive.  River, Amy Pond, and even Clara, since she is associated with a lake, provide the Water metaphor that Fish need.  

This is why the 12th Doctor has been having such problems.  He hasn’t wanted to live without the women he cares about and loves, in whatever capacity that is.  We’ve seen how this has been driving, in part, his self-destructive behaviors.  In “Heaven Sent,” he sacrifices himself over and over, dying over and over.  He almost let himself drown after he jumped from the castle into the sea.  It was only thoughts of Clara who kept him going.   

**The Mudskipper**  
I’m fascinated by mudskippers, amphibious fish, so I was really happy but surprised to see one at the beginning of “The Lie of the Land” with a Monk’s foot next to it.  This image, shown below, is making a statement that the Monks no longer need the Water metaphor to live.  This foreshadows that the 12th Doctor will be able to live without the Water metaphor, at least for long periods of time.  Mudskippers can spend a lot of time out of water.  This is a sign of healing.  


####  **Prison & River**

Prison is also associated with River, who, as we looked at early on, is a mirror of the Doctor.  She spent a lot of time locked up in Stormcage for killing him.  

The first time we saw River in an 11th Doctor episode was “The Time of Angels.”  She was associated with the 12th Doctor, as shown by the timer in the image below.  She is from the 12th Doctor’s timeline and is a face of the 12th Doctor.  Please keep in mind that people, including Doctors, can take on numbers of other Doctors temporarily.  We’ll look at this quite a bit in “World Enough and Time.”  


####  **Fish, Pisces & the Library Metaphor**

Religious symbology shows up a lot in DW, especially with the Doctor because he was born to save the universe.  

**Christian Fish & Projection (Pisces) Symbols in the Library**  
One of the symbols associated with the Doctor is the Christian fish or ichthys, colloquially known as the “sign of the fish” or the “Jesus fish.”  It has 2 intersecting arcs with extended arcs at one end for the tail.  


Check out this image below from “Silence in the Library.”  Not only is there a Pisces symbol on the 2 doors, but also there are the additional arcs to create an ichthys on each of the 2 Library doors.  In fact, the _Dr. Strange_ movie uses almost the same projection symbol that is on the doors.  


The Doctor, alone, doesn’t equal 2 fish, though.  It takes at least 2 people to pilot the Boat.  An integration.  It’s why the puddle in “The Pilot” was looking for a pilot and got Heather.  Here’s where Clara came in and Bill, too.  We examined Clara with the Boat metaphor at the beginning of “Deep Breath.”

The 3rd fish reference in the Library is in Donna’s dream.  Donna and her dream husband go fishing, shown below.  


####  **Prison & the Library Metaphor Mean Djinn Traps**

While I’ve mentioned the Library being a prison, I never showed you the 2 djinn traps.  The first, shown below, is very close to the beginning of “Silence in the Library” before we see the 10th Doctor and Donna enter the Pisces doors above.  As you can see by the patterns on the floor with patterns in circles inside other patterns and circles, it’s a complicated symbol.  There are 2 concentric circles.  However, if we count the inside and outside borders of circles of the outermost circle because it has a multiple of an 8-pointed star, the extra circle gives us 3 generations and 3 Doctors.  


Looking back to the prison ship in “World Enough and Time,” we can see in the image below that is much less complicated.  This means the Doctor is close to breaking free from all of this.  


In case, the Library didn’t catch enough djinn, it has a second trap, shown below.  CAL is represented by the floating security ball, which has shut itself down, and dropped to the center of the smallest circle.  She is deeply trapped.  We get confirmation of that when we realize she is really a child cyborg, the control node of the Library computer.  


####  **Fish, a River Metaphor, “Human Nature” & “The Family of Blood” **

Episodes with lots of wall hangings and items in scenes scream subtext objects.  So it’s no surprise that “Human Nature” and “The Family of Blood” have so many connections to other episodes and are outline episodes for the larger story.

Here’s the 10th Doctor, who is playing the 24th Doctor (a multiple of 12).  Behind the Doctor are 2-framed fish on the wall.  I think they are probably paintings or prints/copies, rather than dead, preserved fish, which could change the meaning of the subtext.  The Doctor, Martha, and Joan are all associated with the fish at points in the episode as they stand near or cross the path of the fish.  


Being human is a form of prison for the Time Lord part imprisoned in the watch.

We also see Joan with a pocket watch, shown below.  Like the Doctor, she has hidden her identity and is living as a human, so we know she represents an imprisoned Time Lord.  

And “The Family of Blood” shows us who Joan represents.  Below, she is outside the little Library area, but inside is a picture of a river.  The painting of the river is best viewed not in this image below but from the next one, which doesn’t have Joan.  The odd thing about this scene with Joan was that Joan had her eyes closed for several seconds, even though she was talking to Martha.  That most likely is significant, given we’ve seen that the Doctor has had vision issues and that River is a mirror.  


Below is a better view of the river painting.  Joan, in the above painting, is being associated with this river painting.  Therefore, Joan is a mirror of River.  


BTW, River didn’t realize why she needed separate bathrooms from Hydroflax in THORS, so I’ve been wondering, given the mirrors, if River is visually impaired, too.

####  **Fish, Romans & Slavery**

Fish, romans, and slavery come up in 3 different episodes that I can think of off the top of my head in addition to Rory’s imprisonment in an android body.

 **“The Eaters of Light”**  
In “The Eaters of Light,” there is a carved fish in a rock, shown below, although it’s hard to see.  Simon tells Bill the Romans are close to the rock with the fish.  The Romans, then, are associated with the Fish, and so is Bill.  Since the Fish represents imprisonment, the Romans, themselves, are imprisoned.   


**“The Fires of Pompeii”**  
We saw previously that Peter Capaldi’s character, Caecilius, in “The Fires of Pompeii” has a chain around his neck, so he’s a happy slave.  


The first words of the episode take on new meaning, knowing that fish equate to the Doctor.

> **VENDOR** (OC): Fish! Get your fresh fish!

Pompeii is not what it appears to be even beyond the surprises in the episode.  The fish vendor is selling bodies and body parts, which is consistent with the half-faced man and the butcher/pig metaphor.  It’s consistent with all the brains in the big “C” room that are enslaved in TRODM.

The fish vendor isn’t the only one involved in the slave trade.  Another vendor sold Caecilius the TARDIS, which is the Doctor’s wife metaphor.  

When we first see him, he is admiring the TARDIS in his home.  

> **CAECILIUS** : Modern art! Out of the way, that's it. Oh, Rombus, I'm a little bit peckish. Get me some ants in honey, there's a good lad. Ooo, maybe a dormouse?

Caecilius is admiring the TARDIS as art in a similar way that Vastra admires her wife, Jenny, in “Deep Breath,” when she has Jenny pose as a living statue while Vastra works.

Caecilius is peckish, which is interesting, especially since we see him eating snacks in TRODM and now even more in Season 10.  That mirrors the Master.  The only time I’ve seen the Doctor eat a lot is in “The Two Doctors,” when the 2nd Doctor was mutating temporarily.

Rombus is an interesting name.  Besides being an equilateral quadrilateral, it also means flatfish, magician’s circle, or spinning top, all of which have been in the text and subtext in various episodes.

The dormouse was considered a delicacy in ancient Rome.  The most interesting thing about it is that Elizabethans believed Dormouse fat could induce sleep since the animal put on fat before hibernating.  Since unconsciousness is a huge factor with the Doctor, the dormouse seems to suggest he wants to sleep or continue sleeping maybe because he doesn’t want to give up his human family in the dream or because he is being controlled.

Caecilius’s son and daughter are slaves, too.  His daughter, who is part of the Sybilline Sisterhood, is wearing gold and turning to stone like the rest of the sisterhood.  She is a mirror of the Doctor in that she can see into the past and future.  And his son is wearing, what looks like a gold pocket watch around his neck, and he has a chain pattern on his sleeves.  His tunic is purple with gold accents.  The son is a mirror of the Doctor because we learn at the end of the episode that he is studying to be a doctor.   


BTW, there is a lot of subtext that says the Doctor is trying to free himself and the other slaves.  Here’s an example, and we’ll look at more in the future.  The 10th Doctor and Donna introduce themselves to Caecilius.

 **CAECILIUS** : Who are you?  
**DOCTOR** : I am Spartacus.  
**DONNA** : And so am I.  
**CAECILIUS** : Mister and Mrs Spartacus.  


Spartacus, a former gladiator and an accomplished military leader, was one of the escaped slave leaders in the Third Servile War, a major failed slave uprising against the Roman Republic.

 **The 1st Doctor, Slavery & Fish in “The Romans”**  
The 1st Doctor is involved in the slave trade in the shocking subtext of the 2nd season 4-episode story called the “The Romans.”  Nero is his mirror, and Nero is the one who gives Barbara the gold bracelet that enslaves her to the Animus’s control in the next story.  Is this planned by the Doctor? Or is he also mind controlled?  I haven’t seen enough of the 1st Doctor to tell. 

Near the end of “The Romans,” the Doctor sets fire to the map of Rome (says it’s by accident, but it’s not.  The 10th Doctor mentions it in “The Fires of Pompeii.”), and Nero decides that it’s a good idea to burn Rome.  Later, Vicki, a companion, tells the Doctor that he should get credit for the fire in Rome.  The Doctor likes that idea, and once Vicki leaves, the Doctor laughs maniacally.  This morphs into Nero’s maniacal laughter, as Nero plays the lyre while Rome burns.

Backing up to the beginning of the first episode of “The Romans,” there is an exchange reminiscent of Caecilius’s exchange above.  However, the 1st Doctor mentions a goldfish when he, Barbara, and Ian are discussing the Roman meal.  Like “The Fires of Pompeii,” ant’s come up in the conversation, which is interesting because the next 1st Doctor story is about ant-like beings and living larval weapons, controlled by the Animus, who are fighting butterfly-like beings.  

> **BARBARA** : Ant's eggs in hibiscus honey.  
>  **DOCTOR** : Oh, absolutely. What did you say?  
>  **IAN** : Ant's eggs, Doctor.  
>  **DOCTOR** : Yes, that's what I thought she said. Ant's eggs. What do you think I am, a goldfish, hmm?

BTW, the insectoid war symbolizes what’s happening with the 12th Doctor.

##  **Pisces, Season 10 & the Library Metaphor at the University**

Since Pisces represents a prison and other institutions, the university represents a prison, too.  In fact, the Vault is a representation of the prison, the Library metaphor, and the Doctor’s mind, which we’ve examined, so the Vault also represents his own prison. 

Season 10 has been playing out in the Library metaphor since “The Pilot.”  In fact, in the opening scene in the Doctor’s office, shown below, the clock (white arrow) says it’s 4 o’clock.  We’re in the Library.  But that’s not all the evidence…  


In “World Enough and Time,” at the beginning of the episode, we see various windows go by.  This window, shown below, is from “Smile” with the hayfield and 2 sets of tracks (white arrow) in the foreground.  The strange thing about this is that there is no city in the background.  So how can the hayfield be there?  Where are the Vardy?  This is another item that says something isn’t right.  Also, it tells us that we’ve been in the Library metaphor the whole time.  


There Doctor being a professor and teaching at a university has quite a few similarities to a 4th Doctor story “Shada,” written by Douglas Adams, but was never completed due to a labor situation.  There have been quite a few references in Season 10 to Adams.  According to the TARDIS Wikia:

> The story revolves around the lost planet Shada, on which the Time Lords built a prison for defeated would-be conquerors of the universe. Skagra, one such inmate, needs the help of one of the prison's inmates. He finds nobody knows where Shada is anymore except one aged Time Lord who has retired to Earth, where he is a professor at St. Cedd's College, Cambridge. Luckily for the universe, Skagra's attempt to force the information out of Professor Chronotis coincides with a visit by the professor's old friend, the Fourth Doctor.

I nearly mentioned this in “The Pilot” analysis, but I forgot about this.  Thanks to Difficat for mentioning “Shada” in the comments on a past analysis.

##  **Pisces & the Hospital Metaphor**

Being that Rory is a mirror of the 12th Doctor, it’s not surprising that he is connected to prison (being imprisoned in a Roman android body) and a hospital, which we saw him first working in during “The Eleventh Hour.”

Now, Bill, a face of the Doctor, is also associated with the Hospital.

Hospitals, though, can be both negative and positive.  We saw how Bill was in a hospital nightmare.

However, in the long run, it is meant to heal.  [In “The Pilot” analysis](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10695525/chapters/23708994), we looked at how the St John Ambulance symbol was both a symbol of torture in DW and healing.  Therefore, it’s not surprising that a face of the Doctor is in both a torturous situation and one that is healing.  
****

##  **Femininity**

We’ve seen how the Doctor in TRODM was a male on the outside but female inside.  In fact, we examined how his watch in “Human Nature” had a woman’s voice as part of his Time Lord consciousness.  She said she was hiding among men.

> He gave us more information in “World Enough and Time”:  
>  (Night. Sitting on a bench, eating the chips from polystyrene trays.)  
>  **DOCTOR** : She was my first friend, always so brilliant, from the first day at the Academy. So fast, so funny. She was my man crush.  
>  **BILL** : I'm sorry?  
>  **DOCTOR** : Yeah, I think she was a man back then. I'm fairly sure that I was, too. It was a long time ago, though.  
>  **BILL** : So, the Time Lords, bit flexible on the whole man-woman thing, then, yeah?  
>  **DOCTOR** : We're the most civilised civilisation in the universe. We're billions of years beyond your petty human obsession with gender and its associated stereotypes.

##  **Fish = Fertility While a Sun**

Being a Sun metaphor, the Doctor is very fertile, which we’ve examined, especially in relation to “Heaven Sent.”  There are Y-shaped symbols, meaning plague crosses, all over the castle.  Nearly every time he moves gears, he is unconsciously creating more ghostly beings.  He is powering a factory, creating an army.  We’ll look at this more in depth in another chapter and how it relates to the factory of Cybermen in “World Enough and Time.”  


##  **Fish: Food for the Soul**

This is the section I really had to update since we hadn’t seen the Doctor eating much, except TRODM.  He eats a lot in Season 10.  Anyway, in TRODM, the 12th Doctor was eating sushi.  Eating fish is a 12th Doctor metaphor for self-sacrifice and self-destruction.  

However, Fish is also food for the soul.  For the 12th Doctor, it is both deathly and healing.

In contrast to the sushi, the Doctor’s burger snack represents unhealthy food since it is wrapped like a fast food burger.  One hallmark of the 12th Doctor is that he represents duality (healthy/unhealthy, sushi/burger, “Heaven Sent”/”Hell Bent,” life/death)  

Of course, fish are especially prominent in 11th and 12th Doctor episodes as food.  How can we forget the 11th Doctor’s favorite food: fish fingers and custard?  And I loved seeing the 12th Doctor eating sushi, upscaling his consumption to purer food.  This exemplifies, for one thing, his own purification through the Great Work, at least that was true in TRODM.  (We’ve gone back in time since I wrote this.)  BTW, fish fingers, because of “fingers,” represent body parts.  Eating fish does too.

##  **Fish People**

Of course, eating fish isn’t the only prominent thing in in 11th and 12th Doctor episodes.  We heard mention of fish people, like Jim the Fish, in both 11th and 12th Doctor episodes.  Also, Clara and the 12th Doctor went to visit the fish people in Clara’s dizzying excursions with the Doctor at the beginning of the “The Caretaker.”  However, we didn’t actually see them.

However, we actually saw fish-like people in “The Husbands of River Song.”  Here’s the maître d' of the _Harmony & Redemption _restaurant, shown below.  He actually was going to ask the chef to prepare the Doctor for River to eat.  River gave the Doctor the advice to try the fish.  


##  **Fish, Vikings, and Ashildr**

Even though we’ve talked about this, to be inclusive to the Fish metaphor, I’m leaving this in.  

The Fish metaphor gives us part of the connection to the Vikings, who shows up in at least ½ the 9th season episodes of the 12th Doctor, whether it is Ashildr or other subtext.  

The image below shows an example of the Fish metaphor/Viking connection in the 12th Doctor ghost episode of “Under the Lake,” and it shows up again in the second part “Before the Flood.”  The sea creature is Jörmungandr, the sea creature of Norse mythology, and is a symbol of Ragnarök.  In the ship, under the Roman cross are 3 Star Trek crewmembers from the original series.  They look like Captain Kirk, Spock, and a poor red shirt, who will probably die.  


Anyway, the Viking connection goes back to Classic Who.  It hasn’t showed up much in nuWho, except one time I can think of outside of the 12th Doctor.  Rory gave the 11th Doctor a Viking funeral after River killed him in “The Impossible Astronaut.”  

Much of DW is based on the Viking concept of anthropomorphizing objects.  

##  **Neptune, Roman Mythology & Fish**

According to [Wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pisces_\(astrology\)), “divine associations with Pisces include Poseidon/Neptune, Christ, Aphrodite, Eros, Typhon and Vishnu.”

The Season 9 episode “Sleep No More” had a reference to Neptune.  

According to Wikipedia,

> Neptune (Latin: Neptūnus [nɛpˈtuːnʊs]) was the god of freshwater and the sea in Roman religion. He is the counterpart of the Greek god Poseidon. In the Greek-influenced tradition, Neptune was the brother of Jupiter and Pluto; the brothers presided over the realms of Heaven, the earthly world, and the Underworld. Salacia was his wife.
> 
> Depictions of Neptune in Roman mosaics, especially those of North Africa, are influenced by Hellenistic conventions. Neptune was likely associated with fresh water springs before the sea. Like Poseidon, Neptune was worshipped by the Romans also as a god of horses, under the name Neptunus Equester, a patron of horse-racing.
> 
> Neptune is the creator of horses and is the god of the sea as well as the owner of a powerful weapon, the Trident. Poseidon is the Greek Neptune and is one of the big three gods Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon. He accidentally created horses when he had an affair with Medusa, and also created a boy who roams the seas as a pirate past the pillar of Hercules.

We’ve seen that horses, water, and Medusa, among other things, have been important.

Danny (Doctor mirror) was associated with Neptune’s trident, shown below, on the flag of Barbados after he integrated with Clara.  


Also, the 11th Doctor also was associated with Neptune.  He’s playing a face of the 12th Doctor here because Neptune is associated with the Pisces.  We’ve already seen how the 12th Doctor has been associated with Jupiter/Zeus.  


It could be that the 11th Doctor could be Neptune, while the 12th Doctor could be Jupiter, and Missy with her relationship to the Nethersphere and the dead would be Pluto.  They would all be faces of the Doctor.  River might represent the dead, too, being in the Library.

It’s interesting that Clara was wearing seaweed in “The Caretaker.”  While we didn’t get to see the fish people, she met Danny in a taxi for a date with seaweed on her shoulder, shown below.   


Neptune’s wife had a crown of seaweed.  While Clara doesn’t wear a crown of it, seaweed is symbolic.  Clara represents all companions, including River.  I’m mentioning all of this, too, because of the significance to the title “World Enough and Time,” which we’ll examine in the next chapter.  It could go along with what [Wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Salacia_\(mythology\)) says about Salacia:

> The god Neptune wanted to marry Salacia, but she was in great awe of her distinguished suitor, and to preserve her virginity, with grace and celerity she managed to glide out of his sight, and hid from him in the Atlantic Ocean. The grieving Neptune sent a dolphin to look for her and persuade the fair nymph to come back and share his throne. Salacia agreed to marry Neptune and the King of the Deep was so overjoyed at these good tidings that the dolphin was awarded a place in the heavens, where he now forms a well known constellation Delphinus.
> 
> Salacia is represented as a beautiful nymph, crowned with seaweed, either enthroned beside Neptune or driving with him in a pearl shell chariot drawn by dolphins, sea-horses (hippocamps) or other fabulous creatures of the deep, and attended by Tritons and Nereids. She is dressed in queenly robes and has nets in her hair.

##  **Next Chapters**

We’ll look at the meaning of the episode title; the Doctor’s OMG hair; the significance of the Doctor using the title “Doctor Who”; the Master and other mirrors; how “Face the Raven,” Heaven Sent,” and more fit in; the hospital from hell and various aspects of it; various references, and much more.


	3. OMG Hair Foreshadowing More Things to Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 10 spoiler warnings

##  **Samson & Delilah: Doctor’s OMG Hair, Meet Mr. Razor**

OMG, I could not believe how long the Doctor’s hair had gotten at the beginning of “World Enough and Time.”  From now on, to distinguish Doctors, I’ll refer to the Doctor’s hair that we saw at the beginning of the episode as “OMG hair.”  

In fact, it was even funnier that I had mentioned it in the previous analysis with my sudden revelation about Samson & Delilah, where River was Delilah.  

Yes, DW is playing out this Old Testament story.

Due to time, I didn’t get to talk about the entire Samson & Delilah story and how it fits in.  But I’ll show you in a few minutes how this fits together with River.

####  **Funny: “A Thing Happened…”**

First, though, a funny thing happened while watching the episode.  I was so intent on getting subtext and trying to pick up dialogue that I wasn’t looking for John Simm.  I’m not sure I would have recognized him under the makeup anyway.  However…

Once he said

> **RAZOR** : People, people, people, people, people!  People, they are people.

I knew he was John Simm because only his Master has spoken this way before.

However, here’s the funny part: I didn’t catch his name on the first viewing.  Once I watched with subtitles, I had another OMG moment when I realized his name was Mister Razor!

Wow!  Ha..ha!  

####  **Mr. Razor & Delilah Will Give Samson a Haircut**

There’s some additional information about the story of Samson & Delilah that’s quite important, so I’m going to weave it together here from different sources, including the razor part I mentioned from the previous analysis:

[Wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Samson#Delilah) says

> Samson had been dedicated as a Nazirite, "from the womb to the day of his death"; thus he was forbidden to touch wine or cut his hair.

While the 11th Doctor did abstain from alcohol, he had a shaved head in his last episode “The Time of the Doctor” and was wearing a wig for most of the time.  Now, I see that the Samson and Delilah story was playing out then with Clara metaphorically asking God to restore Samson’s powers to defeat the Philistines.

The 12th Doctor drinks alcohol.

According to [BibleStudyTools.com](http://www.biblestudytools.com/bible-stories/samson-and-delilah.html):

> The summary from Scripture starts with Samson's birth was announced by an angel during a dark time for the Israelites. Israel was under the rule and oppression of the Philistines. Samson was born a Nazirite and was set apart with supernatural strength from God to do His work in the nation of Israel. Samson became great in his own eyes and began to pursue women outside of God's plan for his life. During his wedding sermon to a Philistine women, Samson was so humiliated by her and the wedding guests that he sought revenge by killing 1,000 Philistine men.

We’ve certainly seen the Doctor’s pride and ego take over, at times.

Anyway, regarding Samson, [Wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Samson#Delilah) says

> He then falls in love with Delilah in the valley of Sorek.  The Philistines approach Delilah and induce her with 1,100 silver coins to find the secret of Samson's strength so they can get rid of it and capture their enemy.

We saw this money scene playing out with River in THORS.  However, as we also saw how not everything was as it looked.  We saw the Roman cross behind the money ball with access to all the banks, as River is really trying to save the Doctor from this alternate universe.

Delilah keeps trying to figure out the source of his strength, and Samson keeps telling her different sources, which she tries to exploit.  But they are all lies.  

This is mirrored with River.  She said the Doctor’s name in “The Name of the Doctor,” which would have led to his torturous death, except Clara saved him.  River knows this alternate universe has to die.  

> Eventually after much nagging from Delilah, Samson tells Delilah that he will lose his strength with the loss of his hair.  God supplies Samson's power because of his consecration to God as a Nazirite, symbolized by the fact that a **razor** has never touched his head. Delilah calls for a servant to shave Samson's seven locks, then woos him to sleep "in her lap" (either literally or figuratively). With this, Samson has finally broken the last tenet of the Nazirite oath; God leaves him, and Samson is captured by the Philistines, who blind him by gouging out his eyes. After being blinded, Samson is brought to Gaza, imprisoned, and put to work grinding grain by turning a large millstone.

Here’s where the Doctor is blinded by eyes being gouged out, like we heard and saw in multiple ways with other characters and references in [“The Empress of Mars” analysis](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11220990).

Ohila, in “Hell Bent,” told the Doctor that he had broken every code he ever lived by, and we see his fall in one way, kind of sort of, in that episode.  We’ll see it from a different angle in this last upcoming episode of the season.  So Missy may be playing Delilah, or will it be River or Clara?  Or is there something else?

I’ve often wondered about Missy’s 3W Institute in the finale of Season 8 where we see Danny Pink die.  While the episode suggest 3W stood for “I love you,” I also saw it potentially as being Missy, River, and Clara, where 3W stands for “3 Women.”  Vastra and Amy fit in here, too, but that is beyond this right now.  

Anyway to finish Samson’s story, according to [BibleStudyTools.com](http://www.biblestudytools.com/bible-stories/samson-and-delilah.html):

> The Philistines brought Samson out before a great crowd of rulers and thousands of people gathered in the temple to celebrate his capture. Samson's hair had begun to grow back and as he leaned against the pillars of the temple, he prayed to God for strength once more to defeat the Philistines. Samson used all of his might and pushed down the temple, killing himself and thousands of Philistines and rulers. 
> 
> God forgave Samson and still accomplished great things through Samson. It was through Samson's destruction of the temple and his death that the Israelites were freed from Philistine rule.

So Mr. Razor is the metaphorical symbol of the razor in this Old Testament story.  

And this is foreshadowing the rescue and the Doctor’s fall and death.  This is just more evidence of what we’ve examined over and over.  While he’s not supposed to fall in love, as we examined before, it is necessary for the rescue.

Wow, how cool is that!?

Anyway, there’s a lot more to this.  It’s a truly epic love story that spans all of DW, but I’ll save this for later…

##  **Operation Exodus & Genesis of the Cybermen**

Wow, I’ve been geeking out, since the airing of the episode, about all the cool things that are coming together!  

Operation Exodus explains why we saw all those robots in Season 8, including the half-faced man in “Deep Breath” wanting to go to the Promised Land – Heaven.  However, that’s the wrong Book. We’re not in the 2nd Book of the Old Testament right now.  Before that, we have the Fall of Man and the Doctor. 

We’re back in the 1st Book: Genesis. 

As we’ve examined in various chapters, we are, indeed, going back in time and telling the backstory of the Doctor.

This is the epicenter of the Time War.

##  **Don’t Make the Doctor Angry: “The Unicorn and the Wasp” & 1056**

We keep seeing Floor 1056 come up in “World Enough and Time.”  But what does it mean?  It has a connection to “The Unicorn and the Wasp” and is from The Devastator series of Doctor Who: Battles in Time trading cards, meaning the Vespiform sting.

I’ve been wanting to talk about “The Unicorn and the Wasp” since the very 1st episode of Season 10 aired.  However, I ran out of time to put it in “The Pilot” analysis.  I would have put it in “Knock Knock,” but I ran out of time there, too.  Anyway, this is the 10th Doctor story with Agatha Christie in 1926 (yet another 1926 reference) where a murder takes place after the Doctor and Donna crash a garden party.  The odd thing is that later we see a giant wasp that turns out to be the murderer.

####  **The Hybrid**

Well, it’s not quite that simple because it turns human, and the Doctor can’t figure out whodunit right away.  The wasp is actually a hybrid, who doesn’t realize he is a hybrid for 40 years of his life because he grew up in an orphanage.  Normally, he lives the quiet life as Reverend Arnold Golightly, the vicar of a small English village until his death in 1926.  He is the son of a human mother and Vespiform father.  Vespiforms are an ancient and wise insectoid species.  

In 1926, some time after his 40th birthday, his church had a break in.  His temper flared when he caught the bandits in the act, discovering he had the ability to change from a humanoid appearance into a wasp-like alien.  

The thieves are associated with a Greek Cross, meaning they represent Doctors.  From all the subtext story, this suggests to me that the Doctors intentionally are driving the Doctor over the edge, so he has something to fight for.  We saw that with Missy using Clara to push him over the edge and go hell bent through the universe.

As far as insects go, Clara has called the 12th Doctor a stick insect.  Of course, there’s the insectoid shadow that we looked at prior to the airing of TRODM.

####  **The Unicorn**

The Unicorn refers to Scotland.  In fact, according to Wikipedia, “The Lion and the Unicorn are symbols of the United Kingdom. They are, properly speaking, heraldic supporters appearing in the full royal coat of arms of the United Kingdom. The lion stands for England and the unicorn for Scotland.”

####  **Why the Wasp? & What’s “Knock Knock” Got to Do with It?**

In 1991, Peter Capaldi appeared on the TV series _Agatha Christie’s Poirot_ with David Suchet who played Poirot.  Suchet also played the landlord in “Knock Knock.”  These appearances by both actors are important.

Capaldi played Claude Langton, who was being set up for murder by someone who wanted to commit suicide in the episode “Wasp’s Nest.”  Therefore, having David Suchet in “Knock Knock” was a strategic move to bring in a bunch of subtext.

####  **The Patriarchal Cross**

The connection to “The Pilot” comes in with the Patriarchal cross, which I haven’t talked about before since I have yet to post my Religious metaphors chapter.  Due to lack of time, I’m going to skip the images.  However, there are crosses on the university building that match the cross the reverend’s mother is associated with.  Bill actually is associated with the Patriarchial cross.  By the metaphors, that would make Bill the parent of the reverend, the Doctor.  But there’s more pointing to this…

In “The Lie of the Land” analysis, we looked at the woman with the son at the beginning, who was taken away with the shoebox.  The subtext showed she was a mirror of Bill.  And the boy had a rabbit, a symbol of redemption.

Also, interestingly, Mr. Razor says

> **RAZOR** : You are dear to me. You are my dearest person. You are like  
>  **BILL** : I know.  
>  **RAZOR** : A mother to me.  
>  **BILL** : Definitely not a mother.  
>  **RAZOR** : Or an aunt.

Mr. Razor is playing the 24th Doctor.  

I have no doubt that Bill and the Doctor are related.  She is playing, among other things, various Doctor’s faces.  And she is the namesake of the 1st Doctor, William Hartnell, while Heather is the name of Hartnell’s wife.

##  **Episode Title References: a Poem, a Book, the Apocalypse & Rescue**

The title “World Enough and Time” is a brilliant reference, and obviously DW has had this reference in mind for a long time.  The title references multiple things, but it initially alludes to a line from the 17th-century poem, "To His Coy Mistress," written by English author and politician Andrew Marvell.  The bolded words are ones that I want to give more information about.

> **[To His Coy Mistress](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems-and-poets/poems/detail/44688) **
> 
> Had we but **world enough and time** ,  
>  This coyness, lady, were no crime.  
>  We would sit down, and think which way  
>  To walk, and pass our long love’s day.  
>  Thou by the Indian Ganges’ side  
>  Shouldst rubies find; I by the tide  
>  Of Humber would complain. I would  
>  Love you ten years **before the flood** ,  
>  And you should, if you please, refuse  
>  Till the conversion of the Jews.  
>  **My vegetable love** should grow  
>  Vaster than empires and more slow;  
>  An hundred years should go to praise  
>  Thine eyes, and on thy forehead gaze;  
>  Two hundred to adore each breast,  
>  But thirty thousand to the rest;  
>  An age at least to every part,  
>  And the last age should show your heart.  
>  For, lady, you deserve this state,  
>  Nor would I love at lower rate.  
>         But at my back I always hear  
>  Time’s wingèd chariot hurrying near;  
>  And yonder all before us lie  
>  Deserts of vast eternity.  
>  Thy beauty shall no more be found;  
>  Nor, in thy marble vault, shall sound  
>  My echoing song; then worms shall try  
>  That long-preserved virginity,  
>  And your quaint honour turn to dust,  
>  And into ashes all my lust;  
>  The grave’s a fine and private place,  
>  But none, I think, do there embrace.  
>         Now therefore, while the youthful hue  
>  Sits on thy skin like morning dew,  
>  And while thy willing soul transpires  
>  At every pore with instant fires,  
>  Now let us sport us while we may,  
>  And now, like amorous **birds of prey** ,  
>  Rather at once our time devour  
>  Than languish in his slow-chapped power.  
>  Let us roll all our strength and all  
>  Our sweetness up into one ball,  
>  And tear our pleasures with rough strife  
>  Through the iron gates of life:  
>  **Thus, though we cannot make our sun**  
>  **Stand still, yet we will make him run**.

So world enough and time is about the poet wishing he had more time with the coy lady.  There are 4 other references that I highlighted worth mentioning here.  We’ve seen lots of birds of prey lately.  There’s the mention of the sun: the Doctor running with his companions to avoid the sunset and the passage of time.  

Wow, how interesting the poet uses “My vegetable love”!  That’s interesting when compared to the normal “animal love.”  This most likely refers to a couple of things in DW.  First, since we are talking about the Garden of Eden, garden goes along with vegetables.  In fact, the Doctor mentions “garden”:

> **DOCTOR** : Short version. Because of the black hole, time is moving faster at this end of the ship than the other. It's all about gravity. Gravity slows down time. The closer you are to the source of gravity, the slower time will move. (Jorj looks blank) If you're standing in your **garden** , your head is travelling faster through time than your feet. Don't they teach you this stuff at space school?

However, vegetable love may also come back to something we looked at with the “Heaven Sent” analysis in [Chapter 17 of _Fairytales and Romance in Doctor Who_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8033002/chapters/23423235) the 4th Doctor story “The Seeds of Doom,” where 2 alien pods land on Earth.  One opens and creates a jungle-like environment.  They can possess animals and take revenge on animals eating them.  Plants and trees have an important place in the story.  The basic plot is playing out in this finale.  Just substitute people for plants.

The other reference in the poem is much bigger – “before the flood” – and alludes to multiple things.

####  **Genesis & Noah, “Before the Flood,” & a Rainbow**

With all the talk of the Book of Genesis, the line with “before the flood” takes on new meaning in DW.  It’s a flood on a grand scale – an apocalyptic event, a Ragnarök of sorts.  Of course, it refers to the story of Noah’s Ark, where God instructs Noah (a righteous individual) to build an ark to spare him and his family, along with some animals from the flood that will destroy the world before its rebirth.

The poem’s line also alludes to the Season 9 episode “Before the Flood,” where we see the Fisher King creating ghosts.  So this flood is meant to destroy the source of the ghosts, the Fisher King, who actually puts his arms out and makes himself into a cross before he dies.  He’s being crucified.  The Fisher King, as we’ve examined, is supposed to be a good character from Arthurian Legend.

Because the flood was so devastating and people would fear rain, God made a promise to Noah and all Earth that he would never send another flood to destroy all life again.  The visible sign he sent was a rainbow.

We saw a rainbow at the end of “The Eaters of Light,” just before everyone got in the TARDIS.  While the episode was mostly about another view of “Face the Ravens,” it showed the outline for this week’s “World Enough and Time” (with people united together, pawns in the Chess game), and the rainbow to show the results of “Hell Bent” and the upcoming final episode.

####  **The Flood & “The Unicorn and the Wasp”**

The flood and waters relate to “The Unicorn and the Wasp,” too.  Golightly’s mother Clemency told the story of how she had had an affair.  When she came back to England, she locked herself away, saying she had malaria, to hide the pregnancy, even from her husband.

> **CLEMENCY** : It was forty years ago, in the heat of Delhi, late one night. I was alone, and that's when I saw it. A dazzling light in the sky. The next day, he came to the house. Christopher, the most handsome man I'd ever seen. Our love blazed like a wildfire. I held nothing back. And in return he showed me the incredible truth about himself. He'd made himself human, to learn about us. This was his true shape.  
>  (A giant wasp.)  
>  **CLEMENCY** : I loved him so much, it didn't matter. But he was stolen from me. 1885, the year of the great monsoon. The river Jumna rose up and broke its banks. He was _Taken At The Flood_. But Christopher left me a parting gift. A jewel like no other. I wore it always. Part of me never forgot. I kept it close, always.  
>  **ROBINA** : Just like a man. Flashes his family jewels and you end up with a bun in the oven.  
>  **AGATHA** : A poor little child. Forty years ago, Miss Chandrakala took that newborn babe to an orphanage. But Professor Peach worked it out. He found the birth certificate.

There is a geographical connection with the poem, as both have aspects set in India: Delhi and the Ganges, respectively.  The poem, therefore, is meant to relate to Clemency and Christopher, the hybrid's parents.  Since we have multiple faces of the Doctor, who is whom?

Also, Golightly’s father died in a great monsoon, and the son, himself, drowned.  The 2 characters who have drowned or nearly so, are Rory in “The Curse of the Black Spot” and the 12th Doctor in “Heaven Sent.”

####  **The Poet & the Daughter**

There’s even more to glean from this title reference.  The poet and his tutoring give us some very important subtext, too.  According to [Wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/To_His_Coy_Mistress):

> "To His Coy Mistress" is a metaphysical poem written by the English author and politician Andrew Marvell (1621–1678) either during or just before the English Interregnum (1649–60). It was published posthumously in 1681.
> 
> This poem is considered one of Marvell's finest and is possibly the best recognized carpe diem poem in English. Although the date of its composition is not known, it may have been written in the early 1650s. At that time, Marvell was serving as a tutor to the daughter of the retired commander of the New Model Army, Sir Thomas Fairfax.

####  **Sir Thomas Fairfax Gives Us Information about the Rescue & Apocalypse**

The Doctor is mirroring Marvell, who is tutoring Sir Thomas Fairfax’s daughter, played by Bill.  According to [Wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thomas_Fairfax), Sir Thomas Fairfax’s nicknames are “Black Tom” and “Rider of the White Horse.”

We’ve examined the Rider and the White Horse in connection with the New Testament Apocalypse in [“The Lie of the Land” analysis](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11162721).  The White Horse symbolizes Conquest and there is a debate by some on whether the Rider is Christ or the Antichrist.  DW is playing both sides of the war, which comes back to what we’ve examined in multiple ways: the Horse and Rider, along with the name Lucifer, CAL’s world and “Turn Left.”

In one universe, the Doctor is seen as the savior of the universe.  However, in the other universe, he would be the Antichrist, the Destroyer of Worlds.  According to [Wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thomas_Fairfax),

> Thomas Fairfax, 3rd Lord Fairfax of Cameron (17 January 1612 – 12 November 1671), also known as Sir Thomas, Lord Fairfax, was an English nobleman, peer, politician, general, and Parliamentary commander-in-chief during the English Civil War. An adept and talented commander, Fairfax led Parliament to many victories, notably the crucial Battle of Naseby, becoming effectively military ruler of the new republic, but was eventually overshadowed by his subordinate Oliver Cromwell, who was more politically adept and radical in action against Charles I. Fairfax became unhappy with Cromwell's policy and publicly refused to take part in Charles's show trial. Eventually he resigned, leaving Cromwell to control the republic. Because of this, and also his honourable battlefield conduct and his active role in the Restoration of the monarchy after Cromwell's death, he was exempted from the retribution exacted on many other leaders of the revolution. His dark hair and eyes and a swarthy complexion earned him the nickname "Black Tom".

In the DW world, it sounds like Bill’s father (the Rider of the White Horse) is trying to rescue her.  With the gender change, it could be her mother.  Since Bill is a face of the Doctor, the Doctor’s Mother metaphor would apply to her.  The Doctor, himself, has to be rescued, too.

This all foreshadows redemption and rightful restoration after the DW revolution.

####  **Robert Oppenheimer & the Righteous War in the _Bhagavad-Gita_**

I can’t get this relevant quote out of my head, so I’m adding it:

> “Now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds” – Robert Oppenheimer

Oppenheimer, according to [Wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/J._Robert_Oppenheimer), was an 

> American theoretical physicist and professor of physics at the University of California, Berkeley. Oppenheimer was the wartime head of the Los Alamos Laboratory and is among those who are credited with being the "father of the atomic bomb" for their role in the Manhattan Project, the World War II undertaking that developed the first nuclear weapons used in the atomic bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki.  
>  …  
>  Oppenheimer later recalled that, while witnessing the explosion, he thought of a verse from the _Bhagavad Gita_ [shown above]

The _Bhagavad-Gita_ is Hindu scripture in Sanskrit, which Oppenheimer could read.  It is often just referred to as _Gita_.  This is very appropriate to the Doctor and what is happening.

> The Gita is set in a narrative framework of a dialogue between Pandava prince Arjuna and his guide and charioteer Lord Krishna. Facing the duty as a warrior to fight the Dharma Yudhha or righteous war between Pandavas and Kauravas, Arjuna is counselled by Lord Krishna to "fulfill his Kshatriya (warrior) duty as a warrior and establish Dharma." Inserted in this appeal to kshatriya dharma (chivalry) is "a dialogue ... between diverging attitudes concerning methods toward the attainment of liberation (moksha)". 

This passage reminds me of the Ice Warriors and the Doctor in “The Empress of Mars,” pledging their duty as warriors.

####  _**Science & **__**World Enough And Space-Time**_

Being that we are talking about Black Holes, space-time science is important.  DW is using real science on the spaceship, when talking about time dilation.  Time would be slower closer to the Black Hole due to the immense gravity.  However, I do question the almost negligible space distance of 400 miles against the force of gravity of a Black Hole.  I’m no expert and I’ll leave it at that.

Having said that, this is all metaphorical, and we know we are in the alternate universe, so it doesn’t matter.  There’s plenty of other stuff that tells us other things aren’t right.  The 400 miles, refers to the Library, once again.

I actually do see this spaceship-Black Hole relationship in the episode as brilliant.  I’ll show you why in a bit.

Anyway, the title of the episode relates to a 1989 book by the American physicist John Earman called _World Enough And Space-Time:_ _Absolute vs. Relational Theories of Space and Time_ _ **.**_

_[Goodread’s description](http://www.goodreads.com/book/show/349019.World_Enough_and_Space_Time) says_

> Earman introduces and clarifies the historical and philosophical development of the clash between Newton's absolute conception of space and Leibniz's relative one. 

It leads into Einstein’s theories on relativity.  

BTW, I do love the title _World Enough And Space-Time_ _in relation to DW.  It’s so appropriate._

##  **Black Holes & the Eye of Harmony**

Since we are touching on science and relativity, it seems appropriate to examine the Black Hole metaphor here, which includes the Eye of Harmony.   The existence of the Black Hole metaphor in “World Enough and Time” is a reference to “The Impossible Planet” and “The Satan Pit,” so we know, from our previous examinations, that slavery and the Beast are involved.  These last 3 Season 10 episodes have been about facing one’s beast.

The Doctor, Nardole, Missy, and Jorj are looking up at the Black Hole, which really is the Eye of Harmony.  And it’s a djinni with an octagon.  From “The Impossible Planet,” we learned that people could go mad by looking at it.  


We need to revisit the definition of the Eye from the Wikia because it tells us what can happen.  According to the TARDIS Wikia, regarding the Eye of Harmony in the TARDIS Cloister Room in the _Doctor Who_ movie in 1996: 

> It was a stone structure shaped like a hemisphere which appeared to open outwards like an eyelid. While inside the Cloister Room of the TARDIS, the Master described the Eye as "the heart of this structure". The Doctor said it was "[t]he power source of the heart of the TARDIS." Both the Doctor and the Master claimed to Chang Lee that it belonged to the Doctor; the Doctor referring to it as "my Eye" and the Master saying that "now it belongs to him". The Eye responded to a physical linking device. The particular structure of a human eye had the effect of opening it. 
> 
> Opening the Eye allowed the Master and Lee to see a visual projection of the Doctor's past and present forms and let them see what the Doctor saw so that they could find him. It also assisted in returning the amnesiac Doctor's memories. The Doctor claimed that if he looked into the Eye, his "soul" would be destroyed, and the Master would be able to take over his body. Leaving the TARDIS' Eye open for too long would result in space-time distortion, and any nearby planets would be "sucked through it". 

Here’s where I find this situation with the Black Hole and the spaceship brilliant.  From the movie, opening the Eye allowed the Master to see a visual projection of the Doctor’s past and present forms.  This is exactly what is happening due to time dilation.  On his TV, the Master has found the Doctor and is viewing him and others in their past and present forms at the same time, due to time dilation near the Black Hole in the Eye of Harmony.  This is such a brilliant way to do this!  It’s so elegant.

The Eye of the Black Hole is most likely the Doctor’s, as the movie suggests.  That means the Master can take over the Doctor.  There are multiple Doctors, so things aren’t the way they may seem.  The Doctor has been taken over, but I’ll talk about that in another chapter.

####  **Is the Doctor in the Opening an Imposter?**

The Doctor in the opening appears different than we’ve ever seen him.  OMG hair and fierce look.  He also does something strange.

> The Tardis materialises in a snowstorm. The Doctor steps out, falls to his knees and starts to regenerate. He cries out in pain.)  
>  **DOCTOR** : No. No. Nooooo!

The Doctor not wanting to go is a big red flag to me, especially for a Doctor who has been suicidal. I could possibly see that this is really him if he were in the middle of saving someone.

However, this is very much a Master thing to do.  We know the Doctor has been usurped, so chances are that this is not the real Doctor. 

BTW, the Doctor is wearing his raggedy 11th Doctor-type jacket again.

##  **In the Next Chapters**

We’ll take a look at how “World Enough and Time” is applying concepts set up in “Heaven Sent,” along with “Face the Raven.”  Also, we’ll look at the meaning of “Doctor Who” as the Doctor’s title, how.  We’ll also look at the Master, some really creepy subtext in the Hospital metaphor, the meaning of solar farms, Mondas, and more.


	4. “Heaven Sent,” Floor 507, the Rescue, and More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We'll examine how the subtext in "Heaven Sent" is now canon in this episode, along with how "The Husbands of River Song" ties in, various themes, and more.
> 
> Season 10 spoiler warnings

##  **First, A Few Thoughts about Expectations in the Finale**

Before I get to the meaty part, I want to add a bit of realism to any expectations that I may have fostered unintentionally.  Especially because it’s been a dizzying 11 weeks, so far, we’ve examined huge amounts of subtext: fastballs and curve balls coming at us left and right.  So I want us all, me too, to take a step back, take a breath, and look at a few things.  

I’ve determined that this helps put things into perspective. 

Because Peter Capaldi is leaving and there has been so much story to tell, to be fair we can only expect so much.  Sadly, we are getting a very condensed version of the story.  Most likely, that will automatically leave some areas lacking in the finale.  Besides, “World Enough and Time” leaves some big shoes to fill.  IMHO, it’s the best episode this season, and one of my all-time favorites.

Since I’ve presented a lot of information, I don’t want to be responsible for bolstering expectations or possibly putting out ideas and hypotheses that aren’t meant to be taken as conclusions (things that I’m sure will happen) and then ruining your viewing because events didn’t play out as you expected.  

Personally, in DW I find that the 1st part of a two-part episode tends to promise more than it delivers in the 2nd part from just surface readings.  However, it still could potentially be great subtext-wise.

I want you to enjoy the finale, as much as possible.  At the same time, I also want you to be aware of the subtext story behind it to help further your enjoyment.  

So I feel a personal responsibility to present this.  Beyond this, it’s up to you how you take it.

####  **The Big Battle Vs. a More Emotional Side**

Because we are down to the finale with a lot of story left to tell, we shouldn’t expect a huge apocalyptic battle, like in a Marvel movie.  We know there will be a battle, but that shouldn’t be much of the focus.  There has to be a huge emotional side to what has happened and many pieces to tie up.  In fact, some things, most likely, will be pushed to the Christmas Special, leaving us hanging.

####  **Conclusions Vs. Hypotheses**

I’ve created a couple of lists below that relate to the finale and Christmas Special: one with conclusions that I’m sure have to happen and one with hypotheses that are likely to happen.   

These are not necessarily comprehensive lists.  My brain is on overdrive trying to get other stuff written, so I’m not devoting much brainpower to these lists.  My apologies for potentially leaving out anything:

**Conclusions:**

  * A face of the Doctor, besides Nardole, would most likely be in some type of machine, like a cyborg.  (This has already happened with Bill; Is that all, though?)  
  * Floor 507 contains children
  * The rescue of children 
  * The Doctor will be mortally wounded in battle – that was first foreshadowed in Season 8
  * The Doctor has an imposter
  * Sibling have to come in somehow; we’ve already seen that through Mondas, Earth’s twin (Is there something else?)
  * We are telling the Doctor’s backstory
  * Old cast members will show up (this has already come true since we have John Simm; will someone else show up?)



**Very likely to happen:**

  * Bill and the Doctor and/or Master are most likely related, especially in a parent-child relationship
  * The Doctor and the Master and Missy are sides of the same coin; where one exists, the other is necessary to maintain the balance of the universes.  That would make them siblings, and depending on how defines this, twins
  * Having Bill be the namesake of William Hartnell and Heather being named after Hartnell’s wife begs to have the 1st Doctor and Susan show up
  * Other old cast will show up, like Clara



##  **“World Enough and Time” Retells the Subtext Portion of “Heaven Sent”**

In a similar way that “The Eaters of Light” is a retelling of “Face the Raven” from a different point of view (minus the dramatic death), “World Enough and Time” is a retelling, from the subtext point of view, of “Heaven Sent.”  

Because I’ve already spelled out the subtext back in my mini analysis of “Heaven Sent” in [Chapter 17 of _Fairytales and Romance in Doctor Who_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8033002/chapters/23423235), I’ll relate those concepts to “World Enough and Time” to explain what is happening. 

I described the Sun metaphor in the pre-airing chapters of TRODM, starting in [Chapter 9 of _Fairytales and Romance in Doctor Who_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8033002/chapters/20345815).  The Sun refers to the Sun stage of the Great Work – the stage where one is a being of pure consciousness, which can be described as a ghostly type.  We don’t see it that way, though.  

CAL in the Library is a great example, where she is a disembodied, living mind of pure consciousness inside a machine.  Her body is dead.  What we see, for the most part, are her memories and dreams of how she looked before she got uploaded.

We need to look back to “Face the Raven” for a few moments.  Before Clara died, the Doctor was at the Sun stage.  Once Clara died, he was exploding with rage and heartbreak.  He became an enraged, exploding giant Sun.  

If you haven’t read Chapter 15 where I explain supporting metaphors, many DW metaphors are based on the Viking concept of anthropomorphizing objects, such as the Earth, Sun, Black Hole, Eye of Harmony, and the Hand of Omega.  Therefore, we need to reverse “engineer” an exploding giant Sun (Doctor) in scientific terms: a supernova.

Rassilon and the Time Lords used the energy unleashed by a supernova to generate enough power to travel through time.

##  **Black Hole Metaphor & Supernovas**

I’m going to quote relevant parts of what I said in Chapter 15:

> The actual definition of a black hole is so interesting, especially when we consider that the Doctor is a Sun.
> 
> A black hole is a place in space where gravity is so great that nothing, not even light or time, can escape its pull. At the end of its life, a giant star consumes all of its energy sources; explodes catastrophically in a supernova; collapses due to very strong gravitational forces; and forms a black hole. Black holes distort the space around them and pull neighboring matter into them, consuming planets, stars, and anything else that gets too close.  
>  …  
>  Because supernovas play a significant role in enriching the interstellar medium with the heavier atomic mass chemical elements, I can see Time Lords potentially exploiting this as a metaphor. Furthermore, the expanding shock waves from supernovas can trigger the formation of new stars, so supernovas are a way to breed Suns. (We’ll examine this in a future chapter.)

Well, this is the future chapter.  We had to come back to this breeding concept because it had to end up in canon somewhere.  We saw it in the subtext in “Heaven Sent.”

##  **The Eye of Harmony**

I’m going to quote relevant parts of what I said in Chapter 15:

> The simple definition in the TARDIS Wikia is that “the Eye of Harmony, also known as Rassilon's Star, was a power source for the Time Lords from which time travel was possible.” Not only does the Eye supply energy for the Time Lord home world of Gallifrey and their time travel technology, but also it is the heart of a TARDIS.
> 
> The 4th Doctor realizes in “The Deadly Assassin” that the Eye of Harmony symbolically describes a black hole contained and balanced against the mass of the planet Gallifrey by Rassilon's engineering. 
> 
> The Time Lords harnessing the potential energy of a black hole sounds quite impressive. 
> 
> Here’s what the [TARDIS Wikia](http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Eye_of_Harmonyhttp://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Eye_of_Harmony) says about the creation of the Eye: 
> 
> “The Eye was created by suspending time around an exploding star in the act of becoming a black hole, harnessing the potential energy of a collapse that would never occur. According to the Eleventh Doctor, you would ‘rip the star from its orbit, [and] suspend it in a permanent state of decay.’ (TV: _Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS_ )”
> 
> The description of the Eye of Harmony is very metaphorical. Once we apply the Sun metaphor, the Eye of Harmony takes on a whole new, dreadful meaning.

The confession dial was much more than just a prison for the Doctor.  He was the exploding Sun that was ripped from his location; transported into the confession dial; suspended in a permanent state of decay, dying over and over again in his prison for 4.5 billion years, mirroring the creation of the Eye of Harmony.

####  **Conclusions about the Subtext of “Heaven Sent”**

Here is what I concluded (had no doubt about) in Chapter 17 about the subtext of “Heaven Sent.”:

  * The confession dial castle is much more than a prison 
  * Rassilon created an Eye of Harmony, suspending time around the exploding Sun (Doctor) in the act of becoming a Black Hole
  * The Time Lords could easily exploit the Doctor’s regeneration energy, like exploiting the Star Whale, a metaphor of the Doctor and the Eye of Harmony
  * Rassilon created a progenation machine and built an army whether intentionally or unintentionally by putting the Doctor in the confession dial  
  
The Doctor was unintentionally creating a plague of ghosts (beings of pure consciousness) because he was alone and very afraid (he’s the Empty Child)



I’m not going to explain number 4 in this analysis, except in terms of “World Enough and Time.”  My conclusion involves a complex set of metaphors, along with numerous pieces of information from various episodes.  If you want to know how I arrived at this conclusion, you’ll have to read Chapter 17.  

####  **Energy Sources**

**“Heaven Sent”**  
It’s easy to see, then, how the Doctor with unlimited regenerations could be exploited for his power.  He just needs to keep dying over and over and adding his energy to the system.  We see him apply his energy to the confession dial controls to power the teleporter, printing a new copy of himself.  The confession dial is also harnessing his energy, at least in part, to move the cogs. 

However, other things are happening, too.  For example, Time Lords can use his energy to power Gallifrey, along with powering TARDISes. 

There are several anchor episodes that I keep coming back to keep myself focused.  One of those is “The Beast Below” with the Star Whale, who is a brilliant metaphor for the Doctor.  The Star Whale is the best visual for how this Black Hole (beast) and Eye of Harmony work to provide energy for travel and for the nation above.

 **“World Enough and Time”**  
Based on what we’ve looked at in the subtext for “Heaven Sent” here and in the _Fairytales and Romance in Doctor Who_ document for the Eye of Harmony, we should expect to see something having to do with solar power and a Black Hole.  We have both of those.

Razor told us something about Floor 507.  Bill wanted to get back to the Doctor.

> **RAZOR** : You do not understand the dangers. Many years ago, there was an expedition to Floor 507, the largest of the solar farms.

Razor mentions solar farms.  How do solar farms work inside a spaceship?  Where are the stars?  This doesn’t make sense for what it looks like is happening, unless we use Rassilon’s engineering.  

##  **Solar Farms & the Meaning of Floor 507**

Since we are dealing with the Eye of Harmony, the solar part refers to suspending time around the exploding Sun in the act of becoming a Black Hole.  We should not expect to see this.  Instead, we are seeing the Black Hole.

The number 507 is the key to understanding what the farm part means.

The number 5, as we’ve seen, is a weapon of mass destruction.  The Doctor (as a Sun) and Bill, as a Cyberman, are both labeled weapons of mass destruction.

####  **The Meaning of Number 7, Samson & the Rescue**

The number 7 shows up in Amy’s house, so she is associated with it, and this makes perfectly good sense once we look at what it stands for.  In the 10th Doctor episode “Smith and Jones,” Floor 7 (the sign shown below) is associated with obstetrics, the labor ward, the obstetrics theater, Special Care Baby Unit (SCBU), ultrasound, the ante-natal clinic, and the post-natal clinic.  


Scientifically, solar farms would create stellar nurseries, where the expanding shock waves from supernovas can trigger the formation of new stars.

But in human terms, there have to be children on Floor 507.  So that floor, most likely, will be the center of the rescue.

In “A Good Man Goes to War,” eye-patch lady, Madame Kovarian, had kidnapped Amy, who was being used as a breeding tool.  Kovarian’s talking to the Doctor:

> **KOVARIAN** [on screen]: I see you accessed our files. Do you understand yet? Oh, don't worry, I'm a long way away. But I like to keep tabs on you. The child, then. What do you think?  
>  **DOCTOR** : What is she?  
>  **KOVARIAN** [on screen]: Hope. Hope in this endless, bitter war.  
>  **DOCTOR** : What war? Against who?  
>  **KOVARIAN** [on screen]: Against you, Doctor.  

That’s not all.  I wove together Samson’s story because it’s important to see what is coming.  But it’s also important for the past… 

So I’m revisiting this point from [Wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Samson#Delilah) that I used in the previous chapter:

> Samson had been dedicated as a Nazirite, "from the womb to the day of his death"; thus he was forbidden to touch wine or cut his hair.

So how can baby Melody Pond be Samson?  

Baby Melody is more than she appears.  We previously looked at this image in “The Pilot” analysis, when I was comparing an X-ray image from Newton from _The Man Who Fell to Earth_.  They both were multiple people.

Here’s what I said in [“The Pilot” analysis](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10695525/chapters/23688636):

> In “A Good Man Goes to War,” baby Melody Pond, as shown in the image below, is not just one person.  She is very distorted and doesn’t look human.  Her main form is indicated by the red arrow.  She has a small ghostly image (magenta arrow) and then a tall ghostly image (blue arrow).  
> 

It looks like there is a triad.  I know 2 of River’s hidden faces are Amy and the Doctor.  However, they could be metaphors for other people. 

Here’s what I said in [Chapter 15](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8033002/chapters/23322822), referring to one of two Hands of Omega, which are remote stellar manipulators, devices that turn Suns into supernovas:

> Here is an image below of one of the Omegas from “A Good Man Goes to War.” Check out Melody Pond’s nameplate information on her crib. She has her own bar code, like an engineered product. Also, not only is there a Greek letter Ω (Omega, yellow arrow) on the nameplate, but also there is a Greek letter β (beta, red arrow). That has to mean that Melody is not the first version.  
> 

River’s backstory is very convoluted.  While aspects have been implied, we actually don’t have confirmation of any of it.  And it’s just like DW to use technique to pull the rug out…

Also, I know we examined this before, but I don’t remember the chapter.  In the subtext, River and the 12th Doctor are interchangeable at times.  For example, in the previous chapter, I talked about 2 things.  First, River and the 12th Doctor both were in prison, and River was playing the 12th Doctor in her first 11th Doctor episode “The Time of Angels.”

While rivers run, ponds are still water.  River and Amy represent, in the subtext, the same person but at 2 different points in their lives, like the 10th Doctor regenerating into the 11th.  One is running while the other is settled later with Rory.  It’s why _The Time Traveler’s Wife_ , which we examined in “The Pilot” analysis, spans both River’s and Amy’s lives.

There are 3 human/Time Lord hybrids that we absolutely know about.  River is the 1st.   The 2nd is the ½ human version of the Meta-crisis 10th Doctor.  In a complicated way, the ½ human version is the son of the 10th Doctor and Donna.  The 3rd is Donna, herself, at the end of “Journey’s End.”  She is human with a Time Lord brain. 

On top of that, we know that Clara and the Doctor, together, make a hybrid.  

##  **Rassilon’s Progenation Machine: Building an Army**

In “Heaven Sent,” the subtext says that Rassilon created a progenation machine and built an army whether intentionally or unintentionally by putting the Doctor in the confession dial.  The Doctor was unintentionally creating a plague of ghosts (beings of pure consciousness) because he was alone and very afraid (he’s the Empty Child).

So how does that compare to “World Enough and Time”?  There are 2 parts to this: the Master’s side of the progenation machine and the Sun’s solar farm.

On the Master’s side, he is helping to create an army of Cybermen, so the Master would be a mirror of Rassilon.  On the Sun’s side, beings of pure consciousness would be other Suns, which matches the idea of a breeding factory.  If they are human, those Cybermen guards would come and take them away.  So the Sun is breeding an army.

Anyway, all the main subtext points of “Heaven Sent” have analogous points in “World Enough and Time.”  I’ll talk about “The Empty Child” in a different chapter in regards to the hospital.

##  **Torture Before Healing**

We’ve examined in several different ways that the Doctor has to go through torture before healing.  Interestingly, Bill looks down the hallway and sees some patients

> **BILL** : What are you doing to them?  
>  **RAZOR** : Curing them. Come. (scuttles down the corridor) Psst! In here.

He talks about being strong to go up to Floor 507.  They are building an army to fight the solar area, which represents the Doctor and children.

I see this as analogous to trying to break into the Library to heal CAL, who is also a Sun.

##  **“The Girl Who Waited” & the Rescue**

The children aren’t the only ones who need rescued, everyone does.  More personally, though, how is the Doctor going to rescue Bill?  (Her situation brought a few tears to my eyes.)  The situation doesn’t seem that different from Nardole’s with Hydroflax.  

Regardless, Bill became like CAL, a cyborg, while she waited for the Doctor.  She is both mirroring Amy and, as a cyborg, sentient Rorybot in “The Girl Who Waited.”

####  **Time Dilation, Two Time Streams & 2 Choices**

Time dilation is a form of two time streams that we first saw that in “The Girl Who Waited.”

On an alien planet in the Two Steams Facility, Amy gets separated from Rory and the Doctor.   It’s a hospital-type environment, where loved ones can sit in the slower time stream for 24 hours and watch their loved ones live out their lives in the much faster time stream.  We see Amy aging at an incredible rate.

Rory has to choose whether he wants to rescue younger Amy or older Amy.  This is a reversal of “Amy’s Choice.”  While there may not have been 2 time streams, there were 2 choices.  Amy had to choose whether she wanted Rory or the Doctor.

Missy seems to have a similar choice between the Master and the Doctor.

####  **River, Bill, Missy, Cybermen & THORS**

River waited in the Library computer for the Doctor, but as her ghost said in “The Name of the Doctor,” he never contacted her.  
   
This does bring up my question I posed a few analyses ago.  Missy went up and down the Doctor’s timeline saving people, who sacrificed themselves for the Doctor, to her Nethersphere.  Did Missy turn River into a Cyberman?  Are we seeing something like that playing out now?

Bill’s dramatic death mirrors Clara’s in “Face the Raven,” so Bill was mirroring Clara in this scene.  But she’s also mirroring River, too, in a way.  

When the creepy Cybermedics come up to take Bill away, the Doctor says something interesting:

> **DOCTOR** : You're too late, she's dead. Don't you touch her. Don't you lay a finger on her.

This is a reference back to THORS when Hydroflax was trying to kill River in the TARDIS.

> **DOCTOR** : Do not harm her! If you know what's good for you, do not lay a finger on that woman.

Later, River also says something to Flemming, the fish guy, when he takes her diary:

> **RIVER** : Don't touch that. Give that back to me.

In “World Enough and Time,” the surgeon reaches for Bill:

> **BILL** : Don't you touch me. Don't you lay a finger on me.

##  **THORS: River, the Haircut, Darillium & Sunset**

THORS really is about a rescue as we’ve examined with the money ball and the cross behind it.  River did say the Doctor needed a lot of rescuing and called him Damsel, code for Damsel in Distress.  

We’ve examined, in the smallest of ways, that it’s an outline episode.  The time covered is a lot more than it seems.  From the haircut, I believe that it covers the Doctor’s entire arc.  I suspected that before for various reasons, but the meaning of the haircut adds the major piece of evidence.

Regarding the span of time, at the beginning of the episode, the scenery comes toward us, telling us that we are going backward in time from the end of “Hell Bent.”

Then, we end up on a redressed Trap Street for Christmas because Clara, for one thing, represents a younger River.  The trap for the Doctor is Harmony Shoal and the Eye of Harmony, which we saw in TRODM and what has been playing out in Season 10.  As people are moving more to consciousness, we are seeing more of the reality of the situation, so to speak, like CAL in the Library waking up to the nightmarish situation.

However, Trap Street is meant to take us even further back, which we can determine from the Doctor’s comment:

> **NARDOLE** : We weren't sure where you'd come down.  
>  **DOCTOR** : Sorry?  
>  **NARDOLE** : In your capsule.  
>  **DOCTOR** : I'm never sure. I don't like being sure about things. One minute you're sure, the next everybody turns into lizards and a piano falls on you.

The lizards and piano reference goes all the way back to the first episode of the 12th Doctor.  In “Deep Breath,” Vastra knows the Doctor requires sleep after his regeneration.  “Lizards and a piano” refers to Vastra and this scene:

> **VASTRA** : Save me time, Doctor. Project an image of perfect sleep into the centre of my mind.  
>  **DOCTOR** : What, do you want a psychic link with me? The size of my brain, it would be like dropping a piano on you.

We examined how the Doctor, Clara, Vastra, and Jenny were imprisoned from the beginning of “Deep Breath.”  The dreaming didn’t just start with Season 10.  The Doctor has not been conscious of what’s been happening for a very long time.  He’s been possessed or unconscious at the beginning stages of the Great Work.  It’s the women who have been pushing him to become conscious and throw off the usurper.  (However, it’s happening both inside and outside the Library metaphor.  This is like the Architect directing people unaware of the bigger plan, who are inside, because they wiped their memories on the outside before going inside.)

When the Doctor doesn’t want to hold River’s hand as she drags him out of the baggage hold of the ship, this is going back to the beginning of Season 8, too.  River and Clara are helping him learn to love, and I’ll show you in a few minutes something about that from “World Enough and Time.”

There is also missing time when River is on the floor of the TARDIS.  Four years.  

It’s a reference to the Library metaphor where we are at right now in the finale.

Then, there’s the Doctor’s haircut.  Now, I believe it’s a metaphorical representation of how River and the Doctor escape Hydroflax and Harmony Shoal, which relates to the prison ship and the false universe.  Darillium represents the time they get to spend together at the end.  That’s not how we’ve seen the episodes flow, but you can’t always go by that.  You have to read the subtext.

The interesting thing about Darillium is that the Christmas lights near the balcony look like the inside of the Nethersphere, the Matrix data slice.  It’s “Death in Heaven.”

There’s an aspect of THORS that feels very similar to “Extermis,” since they are distorted and going backwards, as shown by the subtext at the beginning of both episodes.  

I believe this refers to things happening in both inside and outside the Library metaphor.  At the end of THORS, we see the sunset on River’s side.  On the inside of the Library, the Doctor is a Sun.  On the outside of the Library, River was willing to do anything to rescue the Doctor.  She’s the one who was rampaging through the universe.

That’s probably why there are twin Suns in “Smile,” which show up again in “World Enough and Time” in the window that shows the hayfield without the city from “Smile.”

Missy and/or Bill may be mirroring one of the Suns, too.

##  **Teaching the Doctor to Love**

“World Enough and Time” helped fuel some hypotheses that I’ve held since “Deep Breath.”  We examined how the half-faced man was a mirror of the 12th Doctor, implying the Doctor was a cyborg.  Also, we’ve examined other subtext that suggested various things, but let’s step through my cyborg hypothesis.

Here’s why I’ve been thinking that the 12th Doctor started out as a cyborg or Dalek-type at the beginning of his arc.  He started out angry and not wanting hugs.  He didn’t care about some things, and in “Into the Dalek,” he said of Journey and the man she called Uncle:

> **DOCTOR** : I think he's probably her uncle, but I may have made that up to pass the time while they were talking. This is Clara, not my assistant. She's, er, some other word.  
>  **CLARA** : I'm his carer.  
>  **DOCTOR** : Yeah, my carer. She cares so I don't have to.

I was so excited to see supporting information show up in “World Enough and Time.”  However, it was bittersweet, too.

I believe, through Bill (she is, after all, exposition), DW is showing how the Doctor got to be the way he was at the beginning of Season 8.

 **Hugs Physically Hurt the Other Person**  
Razor has a negative reaction to Bill’s hugs:

> (Bill hugs him.)  
>  **BILL** : Ah, sorry, mate. Guess what I'm about to do.  
>  **RAZOR** : Do not. Do not do this.  
>  **BILL** : I'm going to ask you again.  
>  **RAZOR** : When you hug me, it hurts my heart.  
>  **BILL** : Ah, sweet.  
>  **RAZOR** : No. Your chest unit. It digs right in.

That would make me not want to hug people, if I were Bill.

 **Not Caring**  
On the prison ship, the pain is constant and excruciating, but there’s something that helps:

> **BILL** : But look at them. They're screaming in pain every second they're alive.  
>  **SURGEON** : But we've got something for that now.  
>  (He picks up a handle-like piece. The final visual clue for anyone who didn't already know.)  
>  **SURGEON** : This won't stop you feeling pain, but it will stop you caring about it. It fits over your head.

The pain doesn’t go away, one just stops caring.  The Star Whale was screaming in pain, but no one could hear it until the Doctor used his sonic.

 **Not Getting Close to Women**  
The 10th, 11th, and 12th Doctor have had reservations about getting closer relationship-wise to Rose, River, and Clara.  It may have something to do with being Samson.

 **Clara & “Deep Breath”**  
At the beginning of “Deep Breath,” Vastra reproaches Clara for not accepting the Doctor’s new face and being cynical.  I see this as severing 2 purposes.  First, Moffat is making a statement to the audience about not accepting the new Doctor due to age-ism.  The second reason for this has to do with my cyborg hypothesis. 

At the end of “The Time of the Doctor” after the battle on Trenzalore, the 11th Doctor made a call.  We see that call at the end of “Deep Breath.”

> **CLARA** : Why? Why would you do this?  
>  **DOCTOR 11** : Because I think it's going to be a whopper, and I think you might be scared. And however scared you are, Clara, the man you are with right now, the man I hope you are with, believe me, he is more scared than anything you can imagine right now and he, he needs you.

I believe Clara is aware of more than we are about the appearance of the Doctor.  I don’t believe she was scared of his looks as we see them.  It’s just that he had changed much more dramatically than we were aware.

The Doctor got turned into a machine of war, a tool to end it.  She sees him as he is and is scared of it and his new personality.  However, we know he is terrified, he, himself, confirmed that in the next episode, “Into the Dalek.”  He’s questioning who he is and whether or not he is a good man.

At the same time, he feels her rejection and it hurts:

> **DOCTOR** : He asked you a question. Will you help me?  
>  **CLARA** : You shouldn't have been listening.  
>  **DOCTOR** : I wasn't. I didn't need to. That was me talking. You can't see me, can you? You look at me, and you can't see me. Have you any idea what that's like? I'm not on the phone, I'm right here, standing in front of you. Please, just, just see me.

DW frequently uses ambiguity, like this, to hide the truth.

Did you find it strange that Nardole asked the Doctor if he was having an emotion? We've seen it plenty of times, but this is not the same Doctor. We've gone back in time.

We know the Doctor has been changing and learning to love, so this hypothesis seems sound.

##  **Doing Whatever It Takes to Protect Everything You Loved As a Theme**

Doing whatever it takes has long been a theme, especially with River.  In “The Wedding of River Song,” she wouldn’t kill the Doctor even though she knew she had to in order to restore time.  However, the theme also comes up multiple times in different episodes without River.  

**“Time Heist”**

First, there’s the Season 8 episode “Time Heist,” where the Teller is killing people to protect its kin, the last 2 beings of its kind.

> **CLARA** : What exactly are we doing here? That thing killed people.  
>  **DOCTOR** : Well so might you do, to protect everything you loved.

The Teller is a metaphor for the Doctor, and there seems to be an interesting connection in “World Enough and Time.” 

**“World Enough and Time”**

This statement by the Doctor about Missy was quite surprising:

> **DOCTOR** : She's the only person that I've ever met who's even remotely like me.

So the Doctor is saying he is different from regular Time Lords, which matches what we’ve examined before where the 7th Doctor said that he was more than just a Time Lord.

Are they siblings?

Like River, the Doctor, in “Extremis” wouldn’t kill Missy, even though he was supposed to.  There’s a lot of hand waving in this episode.  We don’t know the details of how the situation even ended up that way.  But things are upside down in the episode, anyway.

Being this is true, Missy is most likely a relative of the Doctor, maybe a sibling or a twin.  They are both Scottish.  And Missy, River, and the Doctors are mirrors.

**“The Eaters of Light”**

I ran out of time to mention this theme in “The Eaters of Light” analysis.  The Doctor offers some tough “love.”

> **DOCTOR** : Okay, kids, pay attention. She slaughtered your legion. You slaughtered everything that she loves. Now, you all have a choice. You can carry on slaughtering each other till no one is left standing, or you grow the hell up! Because there's a new war now. I think these creatures are light-eating locusts, looking for rents and cracks between worlds to let themselves into dimensions of light. Once they break through, they eat. They will eat the sun, and then they will eat the stars. And they will keep eating until there are no stars left. So, whose side are you on now? Because as far as I can see, there's only one side left. 

Here is another reference to Time Heist: “slaughtered everything that she loves.”  

Also, the Doctor likens the Eaters of Light to insects, so here’s another insect reference.

**“Knock Knock”**

The landlord, as a child, watched his mother’s life slipping away.  He found something to save her, and from his child’s point of view, she was the most important thing in his life.  Being a loving child, he put his mother’s life over others.  He never grew up normally and continued to do whatever it took to protect everything he loved.

**“The Beast Below”**

In a different way, “The Beast Below” also exemplifies the doing-whatever-it-takes theme.  The angry Sun scorched Earth causing terrible destruction, so humans evacuated the planet.  The people of in the UK trapped the Star Whale and enslaved it for their _Starship UK_ , even though the whale came voluntarily.  They even tortured it, which actually slowed its propulsion, opposite to what they really wanted.  There was no reason to torture it, unless they feared it.

Of course, they did fear it since the Doctor was the one causing the angry Sun devastation in the first place.

####  **Child Saving a Parent Theme or Parent Saving a Child Theme**

I mentioned the Patriarchal cross in the previous chapter, regarding a parent-child relationship, but I neglected to mention several things, including that a parent and child saving one another is a theme.  It is showing up in Season 10 in multiple ways.  But the 1st example goes back to the 9th Doctor.  To be inclusive, I’m going to put the Patriarchal cross information here.

 **“The Empty Child” & “The Doctor Dances”**  
Certainly, there is a big reference in “World Enough and Time” to “The Empty Child” and “The Doctor Dances” episodes, especially with the creepy hospital scenes, which I’ll get to in the next chapter.

Anyway, as we’ve examined before, the mother didn’t want to claim her out-of-wedlock son, especially because it was during WWII.  Also, she was little more than a child herself.  She kept calling him her brother.  

Once he died and became a zombie with a gas mask, she feared him.  However, until she claimed him, the plague continued.

 **“Knock Knock”**  
“Knock Knock” is the exemplary episode of Season 10, showing a child saving a parent.  We saw above that the landlord did whatever it took to protect his mother.  However, I want to draw attention to the apparent ages and relationships vs. reality.

Because the mother looked young, due to preservation by the space wood lice, the older-looking landlord ended up becoming like a father to her.  She had lost her memories and accepted that relationship.

The mother had to stop the plague by claiming her son with an embrace.

 **“The End of Time”**  
In “The End of Time,” the Doctor’s Mother is trying to save him through Wilfred, Donna’s grandfather.  She says she was lost a long time ago.  The 12th Doctor also said that he was lost a long time ago to Ashildr.  We’ve seen that the Doctor is also associated with the Mother of God consciousness.

 **“Father’s Day”**  
In “Father’s Day,” we saw how Rose saved her father but changed time.  He had to die to stop the plague of people disappearing due to the Reapers trying to fix time.

 **“The Lie of the Land”**  
In “The Lie of the Land” analysis, we looked at the woman with the son at the beginning, who was taken away with the shoebox.  The subtext showed she was a mirror of Bill.  And the boy had a rabbit, a symbol of redemption.  This suggests to me that the boy is trying to save his mother.  Bill actually is associated with the Patriarchial cross, as we saw in the previous chapter.  By the metaphors, that would make Bill the parent of the Doctor.  I’m just interpreting the subtext here for you.

 **“World Enough and Time”**  
In “World Enough and Time,” we saw that Razor said something interesting:

> **RAZOR** : You are dear to me. You are my dearest person. You are like  
>  **BILL** : I know.  
>  **RAZOR** : A mother to me.  
>  **BILL** : Definitely not a mother.  
>  **RAZOR** : Or an aunt.

Razor is trying to heal people in the long run (since we are in a dystopian universe), although as we’ve seen it involves torture.

> **RAZOR** : You were sick, very sick. Broken. Heart broken. New heart. Good, is it?

Here’s another misdirection by DW.  Instead of broken heart, Razor says, “Heart broken.”  Clever!  This refers to the Doctor’s broken heart, too, after Clara died.  This is all meant to heal him.

In “Mummy on the Orient Express,” the Doctor told Clara:

> **CLARA** : So you were pretending to be heartless.  
>  **DOCTOR** : Would you like to think that about me? Would that make it easier? I didn't know if I could save her. I couldn't save Quell, I couldn't save Moorhouse. There was a good chance that she'd die too. At which point, I would have just moved onto the next, and the next, until I beat it. **Sometimes the only choices you have are bad ones. But you still have to choose.**

**1st Doctor & Susan**  
It was back in “The Pilot” analysis that I talked about the 1st Doctor’s and Susan’s relationship.  While she calls him “Grandfather,” it looked to me like he was a devious, petulant child, and she was the adult.  I got the impression that Susan and the 1st Doctor’s other two companions (Ian and Barbara) were not as they appeared.

I believe they are all Time Lords, but hiding out.  They took on roles, like we saw in “Human Nature” and “The Family of Blood,” because they had to.

We saw a form of this in “Knock Knock” when Bill called the Doctor “Granddad.”

##  **The Next Chapter**

I’m not sure what I’ve got time for, but I hope to finish up with and more mirror explanations, tying in “Hell Bent,” “Journey into Terror,” “Oxygen,” the significance of the Doctor using the title “Doctor Who,” some really creepy subtext in the Hospital metaphor, and Mondas. 


	5. Twin, the Blue Guy & Daleks, Doctor Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 10 spoiler warnings

##  **Simulation, Real Threats & Telling a Story**

I believe it’s likely that DW is using multiple techniques here at the end to finish this up: simulation with testing, real threats, and telling the story.  

####  **Simulation Idea, Testing, Time Dilation**

After the opening credits in “World Enough and Time,” we see the odd situation of Missy stepping out of the TARDIS and calling herself Doctor Who.  This opening scene is almost exactly like what I was thinking, except I never thought at the time that Missy would be impersonating the Doctor.  The important part is that she and the Doctor don’t realize that someone is watching them in the Library metaphor, and there’s a test.  So there are nested watchers.  We saw that in a previous chapter with the “Time Heist” image of the Doctor looking into the fishbowl at the goldfish and castle.

It’s clear that people have been watching the Doctor, especially in the 1st and 12th Doctor episodes, because of all the Eye metaphors that show up: in shop windows, kitchen sink drains, bathtub drains with Heather’s eye, etc.  Also, the Black Hole metaphor with its Eye of Harmony represents yet another Eye that is watching the Doctor.  Harmony Shoal hasn’t gone away.

 **Time Dilation & Two Time Streams: in “Sleep No More”**  
Time dilation or two time streams is actually part of my simulation idea, but it’s DW that gave me that idea in the first place.  We first saw that in “The Girl Who Waited,” but I figured that “Sleep No More” with the sleep machines was using 2 time streams or time dilation with Patient Zero, given “Heaven Sent.”

That sounds suspiciously like Prisoner Zero.  And considering that this is both a prison and healing, having Prisoner Zero and Patient Zero be one and the same makes perfectly good sense.  The patient was in the box for 5 years.  And it looked suspiciously similar to the suspended animation chamber in “Before the Flood.”

####  **Time to Wake Up: Nightmares Are Real**

I liken this all to CAL putting herself to sleep for 100 years until people show up in the Library.  While Doctor Moon tried to keep her dreaming, the Doctor gave CAL a different perspective.  Then, the threats came, and Doctor Moon had to tell CAL the truth.  Nightmares were real.

####  **Potentially Reading or Telling a Story**

I think an elegant way to work through what’s been happening would be to have the Doctor and his family listening to the end of the story of what happened with all of this in the Christmas Special.  So we can see them in a much happier setting.  It’s just my idea.  

I don’t know about you, but I feel like my emotions will be put through the wringer in the finale, and I’ll need to see that the Doctor and Bill and everyone end up happier.

I could be wrong about all of this.  Somehow, however, I think the idea of a story has to come up.  “It’s a long story” has been a much-used phrase since Classic Who, but even more so in nuWho.

The first time I became aware of the potential telling of a story was in the first 9th Doctor episode, “Rose,” where the Doctor mentions the long story:

> **ROSE** : What, you're on your own?  
>  **DOCTOR** : Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly, while all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on.  
>  **ROSE** : Okay. Start from the beginning. I mean, if we're going to go with the living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do, how did you kill it?  
>  **DOCTOR** : The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead.  
>  **ROSE** : So that's radio control?  
>  **DOCTOR** : Thought control. Are you all right?  
>  **ROSE** : Yeah. So, who's controlling it, then?  
>  **DOCTOR** : Long story.

On a first viewing, I didn’t catch that this dialogue could be taken multiple ways.  Rose says, “Start from the beginning.”  I started viewing episodes as if this could all be part of some long story of a war.  At the same time, I kept in mind that this is sci-fi, so things have to be believable.  If they aren’t, then we have to work out why.

I haven’t mentioned the story part up till now because if we start telling ourselves it’s just a story, then we are more likely to miss what really is happening.  So please keep believing these events really happened.

Of course, we’ve seen River and Amy writing stories.  In fact, the weird Master in the 2nd Doctor story “The Mind Robber” is a mirror of River.  That’s the story we examined where the Master and the Doctor had a writing duel, manifesting fictitious characters to fight each other. 

##  **Bootstrap Paradox, “The Tenth Planet” & Earth’s Twin**

The first time we see the Doctor in “World Enough and Time,” there’ an image of Beethoven’s Fifth Symphony, meaning we’ve gone back in time again.  In fact, we’ve gone back before the setting of “The Tenth Planet,” which is the last 1st Doctor episode.  While the episode aired in October 1966, it was set in 1986.

####  **Mondas: Earth’s Twin**

Mondas, which comes up on the monitor Missy is looking at, is Earth’s twin Planet.  So here’s a reference to a twin.  We examined how siblings kept coming up, so here’s why.  

Of course, just as Earth is a metaphor for the Doctor, Mondas is also a metaphor for his twin.  There are 24 ticks around the Planet, so it represents the 24th Doctor. 

The Doctor and Master have to be twins. If one exists, so does the other. nuWho hasn't referenced the White and Black Guardians in canon, but I talked about them a previous analysis, because it's clear to me that the concept is what the Doctor and Master are about. Depending on the situation, the Doctor can be the Master or the Master the Doctor.

In the Shadow World, like we have, the Master is actually the Doctor, trying to save the real Doctor and universe. This exactly matches what I said about the Doctor, depending on the situation. He can be Christ or the Antichrist.

We have to remember, though, that the Doctor has 3 faces, so one is essentially the Master, another a Doctor, and a 3rd is Abraxas. In other terms they can be Father, Son, Holy Spirit. Or Mother, Dauther, Holy Spirit.

According to the [TARDIS Wikia](http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Cyberman_\(Mondas\)):

> Mondas developed much more quickly than Earth, but a catastrophe left the twin-planet spiraling out of Earth's solar system. 

According to another page in the [TARDIS Wikia](http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/The_Tenth_Planet_\(TV_story\)):

> Its inhabitants grew weak, so their scientists created spare parts for their bodies. Limbs and organs were slowly replaced by metal and plastic. Emotions were removed. The Cybermen were born.

This sounds like what is happening in “World Enough and Time.”

> The Doctor's TARDIS lands at the Snowcap space tracking station in Antarctica in December 1986. A routine space mission starts going wrong. When the base personnel's suspicions are roused, the Doctor informs them that the space capsule is being affected by the gravitational pull of another planet — a tenth planet in the Solar system.

Antarctica may be where the 12th Doctor with OMG hair landed at the beginning of “World Enough and Time.”  This snowy location is also where alien pods landed in an episode we looked at: the 4th Doctor story “The Seeds of Doom.”  The Doctor did bring up plants in “World Enough and Time,” the subject of that 4th Doctor genesis story.

> The loss of a routine space mission and the appearance of that planet in the sky herald the arrival of the Cybermen, who are intent on the destruction of the Earth and the conversion of all humans into Cybermen. Ben and Polly fight to save the world, but it is a battle that may be the Doctor's very last.

This is the 1st appearance of the Mondasian Cybermen since “The Tenth Planet.”

####  **The Inertial Lifts & the Hybrid**

I noticed several odd things about the 3 inertial lifts.  First, why are there not 3 lift shafts shown on the monitor?  Instead, there are 2 of them with 2 lifts in the same shaft-like column.  Are they stacked?  Next, I noticed that the lift on the left in the image below had the same floor number as the bottom lift in the column on the right.  They were twins!  That’s significant.  Then, I noticed that something really odd happened.  The 2 in the same column started merging.  In the image below, you can see that the 2 lifts (white arrow) in the same column have almost merged.  


This symbolizes the Doctor and his twin.  One gets merged with something else and becomes a hybrid. 

####  **The Hand of Omega & the 1st Doctor**

I’m going to throw this in here because we are examining things with the 1st Doctor.  If I remember correctly, the 1st Doctor initially came to Earth in 1963 to specifically bury the Hand of Omega.

In fact, the [TARDIS Wikia](http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/1963) says

> In late October, the First Doctor made arrangements with a Shoreditch funeral parlour to bury the Hand of Omega in a nearby churchyard. (TV: _Remembrance of the Daleks_ )

The Hand of Omega can also be a metaphor of River or Clara.

####  **Revisiting “The Stolen Earth” and “Journey’s End”**

The mention of Earth’s twin and planets moving out of orbit is similar to 2 other episodes we’ve looked at.  In fact, there are 24+3 drawers in Razor’s office, so this all points to the 10th Doctor episode “The Stolen Earth” and “Journey’s End,” which we’ve examined in [Chapter 15 of _Fairytales and Romance in Doctor Who_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8033002/chapters/23322822).  

The Daleks stole the Doctor and The Ghost.  I’m reposting part of what I wrote because we’ll most likely have to revisit a few aspects of this in the upcoming episode(s).  Here’s what I said

> In “The Stolen Earth,” 23 planets plus the Earth are stolen simultaneously, and 3 other planets are stolen much earlier. The 10th Doctor tells Donna that someone tried to move the Earth once before a long time ago. (That first move seems like what we are going back to with the 12th Doctor because that started the whole problem.) After picking up the trail, the 10th Doctor and Donna end up in the Medusa Cascade. He says he was in the Medusa Cascade as “just a kid” of 90 years old.
> 
> Earth is a metaphor for the Doctor, and the number 27 is special because (12 x 2) + 3 = 27. There are two 12th Doctors plus the three extra planets refer to the The Ghost and 3 hidden faces of the Doctor. This means the Daleks symbolically steal The Ghost and are going to set off a reality bomb. That’s really interesting since the 12th Doctor represents The Ghost, and he is waking up to reality.
> 
> There are three 10th Doctors spelled out in canon in the 2nd part of the season finale, “Journey’s End,” foreshadowing some of what is happening now. Basically, the 2-parter gives us 3 new beings even if they don’t look like it.
> 
>   * Meta-crisis Doctor – 10th Doctor regenerates into the same face using his preserved Hand as a repository for excess energy – he is supposed to be fully Time Lord 
>   * Donna touches the Hand of the Doctor; she absorbs it’s energy and becomes the DoctorDonna – ½ human and ½ Time Lord – Donna’s body with the Doctor’s Time Lord brain; it’s why she needs her memory wiped of the Doctor in the end
>   * ½ human and ½ Time Lord version of the 10th Doctor, who is created when Donna touches the Hand; he gets ½ his genes from Donna and ends up staying with Rose because he has 1 heart and would age; according to the 10th Doctor, this version “destroyed the Daleks. He committed genocide. He's too dangerous to be left on his own.”  That’s interesting since the fully Time Lord version supposedly destroyed his own people and the Daleks.
> 

> 
>  
> 
> Some of what is happening to the 12th Doctor mirrors that of Donna, like the insectoid in “Turn Left” vs. in insectoid in TRODM. Both are being controlled. Also, Donna had a memory wipe vs. the Doctor’s memory block. They both were in Pompeii, albeit Capaldi’s character, Lobus Caecilius, was not called the Doctor. BTW, he put on a gold beetle in “The Fires of Pompeii,” so the beetle was controlling him.

Then, there’s this, referring to the Pyrovile’s in “The Fires of Pompeii”:

> So the Doctor as The Ghost has a relationship to Pyrovilia beyond what we saw in “The Fires of Pompeii.” Karen Gillan who plays both Amy Pond and the soothsayer in “The Fires of Pompeii” is turning into a Pyrovilian in the episode, a living rock person. Also, Amy Pond thinks she is turning into a Weeping Angel in the 11th Doctor episode “Flesh and Stone.” There seems to be a theme here. Amy is also one of the hidden faces of the Doctor.
> 
> The other 2 Ghost Planets stolen are 
> 
>   * Adipose 3, also known as Breeding Planet One.  Donna mentioned she was dieting in the Library dream, which is a reference to Adipose 3 and “Partners in Crime,” where it featured.
>   * The Lost Moon of Poosh, but we don’t have canon information on that.  Is the Lost Moon of Poosh the soothsayer?  Caecilius probably represents Pyrovilia.  His first name is Lobus, meaning pod.  There was an escape pod or something similar that the Pyroviles came in.  I believe Caecilius’ DNA is being used to create an army.
> 


Most likely, we will see the 3 versions of the Doctor.  Will we see Amy and Donna?

##  **Stopping the Time War, “A Good Man Goes to War” & Gallifrey**

This really is all about Gallifrey and stopping the Time War, as we examined before.  It comes back to the child created to stop the war.  That was Melody Pond (the baby looked like a 3-fold being) in “A Good Man Goes to War,” and it also comes back to Ohila and the Sisterhood of Karn reviving the dead Doctor and turning him into the War Doctor.  They are retellings of each other.

As we saw in “The Day of the Doctor,” it wasn’t really real.  There was green plant material on the floor in the barn, when the War Doctor came in.  Also, if the War Doctor had actually used the Moment to destroy Gallifrey and the Daleks, why didn’t it kill him?  Why did he think it would kill all the Daleks when this is supposed to be a different planet?  

Things just don’t add up.

As we examined, we had to find the epicenter and destroy that, so that is where we are at in this prison ship, the Library metaphor.

That’s what this has all been about.  Throwing off the enslavers, the beings mind controlling the Doctor, so he can wake up to what is really happening and fix things.  Ohila said he was the only one who could.

We’ll have to see Gallifrey at some point.

####  **The Master & the War Doctor**

We also took a look at how the Master was involved in this.  Here’s what I said about the Master & the War Doctor in [Chapter 19 of _Fairytales and Romance in Doctor Who_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8033002/chapters/23535186) _._

> What we see with the War Doctor in “The Day of the Doctor” didn’t happen the way it looked like.  Check out this image below with greenery (red arrows) in the barn with the Moment, the sentient device that would destroy the Time Lords.  Zooming in on the greenery is important.  DW is telling us that things didn’t happen this way because there is no greenery for miles.  The barn is in a desert.  So where did the plant leaves come from?  These are memories, regrets of what happened and a turning point of fixing things.
> 
> In [“The Sound of Drums,”](http://www.chakoteya.net/DoctorWho/29-12.htm) the Master says something surprising about the war: 
> 
> **MASTER** : The Time Lords only resurrected me because they knew I'd be the perfect warrior for a Time War. I was there when the Dalek Emperor took control of the Cruciform. I saw it. I ran. I ran so far. Made myself human so they would never find me, because I was so scared.  
>  **DOCTOR** : I know.
> 
> There are at least 5 important, surprising parts here: 
> 
>   * According to this, the War Doctor is the Master, a face of him, although not at the same point in time.  The War Doctor we saw in “The Day of the Doctor” has lots of regrets, while the Master is young and full of vengeance.
>   * The Cruciform has never been defined as to what it means.  However, I believe it means the 12th Doctor since crosses symbolize him.  This may mean the Dalek Emperor took control of The Ghost.  This would make sense since the Daleks stole the Doctor and The Ghost before in “The Stolen Earth,” which goes back to “The Fires of Pompeii.”  
>    
>  Again, I want to stress that the 12th Doctor has 3 different faces, so it could be that the Emperor took control of one of the Doctor’s faces, like River or Amy Pond, using them as hostages to get the Doctor to submit.  Numerous integrations and metaphors make it difficult to assess if the cruciform would only be the 12th Doctor’s face.  We probably will see 3 people, like we did in “Journey’s End.”
>   * The Master is so scared of the Cruciform, which causes him to run so far, turn himself human, and hide.  Wow!  This sounds like the Doctor in “Human Nature” and “The Family of Blood,” turning himself human and hiding from The Family.   
>    
>  However, this also sounds like what we’ve been talking about with the 12th Doctor and the Hybrid and The Ghost.  He ran from Gallifrey because he was scared of himself.  He gave away his watch at the beginning of “Deep Breath,” which symbolizes turning himself human.  Since then, he’s been on a journey to discover who he really is.  However, he’s taking the “long way home.”
>   * The sequence in “The End of Time” has a group of women who resurrect the Master.  They obviously are metaphors for the Time Lords the Master is talking about.  Also, they represent the Sisterhood of Karn, who originally came from Gallifrey.  The Sybilline Sisterhood in “The Fires of Pompeii” is a metaphor for the Sisterhood of Karn, so it’s going to be interesting to see how this plays out.  
>    
>  The Sisterhood on Karn resurrected the 8th Doctor after he died.  Then, they turned him into the War Doctor to stop the war.   Will the Doctor go after the Sybilline Sisterhood, wanting revenge, showing us his past self?  That’s possible.  The Sisterhood of Karn would most likely represent his merciful self dealing with them.  This is the way DW works, so we have to take these things into account.  
>    
>  We have to look at when in his timeline through the subtext he is doing things.
>   * The Master’s wife, Lucy, was in prison for killing him, just like River was in prison for killing the Doctor.  Lucy is in TRODM because she is the Doctor’s alchemical wife = Mother of God consciousness = Amy => River.  The subtext suggests Amy is a Time Lord, living as a human.  Therefore, River represents Amy’s regeneration.
> 


##  **Using the Title “Doctor Who,” _The Chase_ & Daleks**

The Doctor has never called himself Doctor Who before.  He has used it, for example, in signing his name or saying it in a foreign language.  However, the 12th Doctor is the first to use that moniker.  

It’s a reference to the 1st Doctor story _The Chase_ that we looked at in “[The Eaters of Light” analysis](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11288070/chapters/25264032), when looking at the reference of the _Mary Celeste_.  As we saw, much of Season 10 is tracking closely with this story.  In it, Daleks chase the Doctor through time.  It’s hard not to think of Heather in “The Pilot” or the Doctor hiding from The Family in “Human Nature” and “The Family of “Blood.”

 _The Chase_  
"The Executioners"  
"The Death of Time"  
"Flight Through Eternity"  
"Journey into Terror"  
"The Death of Doctor Who"  
"The Planet of Decision" 

**“World Enough and Time” & “Journey into Terror”**  
The hospital scenes in “World Enough and Time” go right along with the haunted house and nightmarish dreams in “Journey into Terror.”  That’s what they are dreams and nightmares, like CAL has in the Library.  I’ll talk more about the hospital in a bit.

 **"The Death of Doctor Who"**  
The Doctor’s use of “Doctor Who” in such a way, is pointing to "The Death of Doctor Who.”  The Daleks built a duplicate robot of the Doctor, whom they said was human.  They plan on using the robot as an assassin.  The Doctor ends up fighting it. 

I have to say that I was watching closely to tell who was the real Doctor and who wasn’t.  The Doctor pulled out wires of the supposed robot (from it’s shirt, which looked very fake and not up to what I normally see in the 1st Doctor episodes; surprisingly most are technically superior to some later episodes).  

All I can say is that it was odd, and I have questions about this. Of course, the episode is in black and white, which makes it more difficult to see details and what is happening.  And the video is a little grainy.

Since the Doctor is the imposter in “The Gunfighters,” this _The Chase_ episode gives me pause.

For now, I’ll assume the Doctor here is an imposter because of the inverse reflection.

BTW, the Doctor in the episode is shown in 3 different ways when he is talking to Bill.  They refer to his 3 faces.  It took 3 generations in the Library episodes to gain access to the facility to get back to CAL and rescue her from the nightmares.

 **"The Planet of Decision," “Hell Bent” & “The Doctor Falls”**  
Since _The Chase_ is being referenced so heavily, it seems logical to assume the last episode of the 1st Doctor’s story “The Planet of Decision” will be the focus of “The Doctor Falls.”  In the 1st Doctor episode, the battle takes place on Mechanus, a planet of machines.  When the Doctor and his companions arrive, the Mechonoids take them prisoner. 

This episode has similarities to “Smile” in that the Mechonoids are mirrors of the Vardy.  The Mechonoids were sent to the planet about 50 years earlier to prepare the landing sites for human colonists, who never arrived.

Once the Daleks arrive to find the Doctor, they have a fierce battle with the Mechonoids.  The machines destroy each other.

This will be a retelling of “Hell Bent,” in that the people will be freed from the Library metaphor, like Clara was, and the dystopian prison world will be destroyed, which is the apocalyptic event – Ragnarök.

Can we ever be sure they are free?  How much will be in the finale and how much in the Christmas Special, I can’t say.

All I know is that seeing reality will be emotional.

##  **On the Opening Bridge Scenes**

The whole testing thing of Missy was odd, but there are some interesting things in the subtext.  There are reflections pertaining to Missy, Bill, and Nardole when they step out of the TARDIS, so we can’t believe everything we see here.

Missy is wearing a bird’s wing on her hat.  That’s interesting since we have been talking about birds.  And we even talked about Clarence getting his wings.  Therefore, the one wing could suggest that Missy is halfway to earning her wings.  

The Doctor, however, has an inverse reflection on the table when we first see him, so things with him are opposite to what we see.  There also is an image of Beethoven’s Fifth, telling us the Doctor created a bootstrap paradox.

Interestingly, Missy is obviously mirroring the Doctor while the 12th Doctor is mirroring the 11th Doctor here.  He has the TARDIS monitor upstairs with him.  When he brings it down, we see a circle on the back, which is from the 11th Doctor’s TARDIS.

##  **The Janus & the Giant Ship**

Missy said the monitors on the bridge were positioned so that one person could see all of them on this giant ship.  Here’s another giant reference.  Because we’ve gone back in time, this ship really is a giaaaanttttttt.

Anyway, the interesting thing is that if the monitors are positioned so that one person can see all of them, why are there 2 monitors behind the center chair, shown below (white arrows)?  


This points to the pilot being a Janus, which is just more evidence of what we’ve examined before.  Especially with Heather, which we saw in a previous analysis.  The Janus is a face of the Doctor.

##  **Jorj, Nardole & the Doctor**

There are some odd things about what happened on the bridge with Jorj.  Before I get into most of that, we need to examine a few things.

When Jorj shows up on the bridge wielding a gun, Nardole says he used to be blue.  That creates a mirror potential.  Jorj is clearly scared, and Nardole scares easily.  Therefore, it is quite shocking that Nardole is not scared at all.  He is acting the opposite to his normal self.  That is odd.

Jorj runs over to the monitor, watching the inertia lifts, and the Doctor watches the lifts from within the TARDIS, mirroring Jorj.  As we’ve examined, Nardole, for one thing, represents the child version of the Doctor.  If we combine the mirror of the Doctor and mirror of Nardole as a child, Jorj is a child who represents the child Doctor.  He may not look like a child, but there is one other thing… 

##  **The Name Jorj Refers to George in “Night Terrors”**

The name Jorj sounds like a homephone of George, the 8-year-old boy from “Night Terrors,” who wanted someone to save him from the monsters.  The title “Night Terrors” is totally appropriate for what is going on in this episode, especially in the hospital scenes.  Jorj is a mirror of George.

We’ve examined George a little bit in the past.  He has telekinetic powers and can send people subconsciously to the dollhouse, where they are miniaturized and chased around by dolls that want to play.  If a human gets caught, they get turned into a doll. 

This sounds very similar to Jorj coming in and killing Bill, so the Cybermedics come and turn her into a Cyberwoman.

####  **George, the Doctor & Pigs**

We examined somewhere back in the _Fairytales and Romance in Doctor Who_ how pigs were metaphors for Daleks and their pig slaves, genetically altered-mutant human-pig hybrids.  They showed up in the 2-parter “Daleks in Manhattan” and “Evolution of the Daleks.”  

**George & the Marionette**  
Interestingly, George has a pig marionette on his wall, shown below, so George is a puppet, a slave to the Daleks.  Therefore, we can expect Jorj to be a puppet, too.  There’s also a rocket in the image, which is a metaphor for the prison ship end closest to the Black Hole.  He represents the Eye of Harmony.  


**The Doctor & the Pig Reflection**  
We examined this image in Chapter 14.  In “Deep Breath,” the half-faced man is holding up a silver platter, shown below, but there is something odd.  Looking closely, we can see there is a real pig’s face superimposed over the half-faced man’s hardware side in the reflection.  The important thing is that the cyborg is holding the platter up to half the Doctor’s face, suggesting the Doctor’s hardware side is actually Dalek.  He is a Dalek slave.   


In “World Enough and Time,” the Doctor makes a reference to pigs:

> **DOCTOR** : Enjoying your bacon sandwich?  
>  **BILL** : Why?  
>  **DOCTOR** : Because it had a mummy and a daddy. Go tell a pig about your moral high ground.

The reference to the bacon, Jorj’s name, and his mirror of George and the pig, seriously bolster my hypothesis that the Daleks have control of the Doctor.  Daleks can still be a metaphor, which we’ve seen, but I’m betting Daleks will have to come into play.

####  **The Dollhouse, Dolls & Dals**

I’ve held the hypothesis for a long time that dollhouse and dolls actually reference Dals.

According to the [TARDIS Wikia](http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Dal):

> The Dals were a race which lived on the planet Skaro.
> 
> After reading the Thals' historical records, the First Doctor claimed that the Dals were the "forebear" of the Dalek race, and that "Dals" was what the Thals called the Daleks at the time of the neutronic war that mutated the surviving Thals and Dalek ancestors. (TV: "The Ambush") According to another account, the Daleks were descended from the Kaleds. (TV: Genesis of the Daleks)
> 
> The Thal Dyoni said that the Daleks were originally teachers, while the Thal leader Temmosus said they were philosophers. (TV: "The Escape")

####  **George’s Father**

There’s a Sun and a doughnut on George’s father’s refrigerator, so he is the 12th Doctor creating Suns and being a Door/Doughnut metaphor.  He’s playing an older version of George.  


He’s a ghost in the image below, as he has no physical presence, just reflections.  He has 2 faces, the doll is hidden behind him, and we can only see it when he moves a little.  So the doll probably refers to Dal.  This would mirror the Doctor.  


##  **Jorj Sort of Kills Bill**

Jorj has a shaky hand on the gun.  He is scared and doesn’t really want to kill Bill (he apologies afterward), so it’s natural to have a shaky hand.  However, we saw Dr. Sim in TRODM with a shaky hand, he obviously was being controlled and didn’t really want to kill anyone.  And Jorj is being controlled to kill Bill.

Because Jorj is meant to be a child, this may suggest that the child Doctor is made to kill his mother, although he may not know she is his mother.  In contrast, Amy shot at the little girl who was implied to be her daughter.  We never got confirmation of this, though.

Because Bill is a mirror of both Clara and River here, this would represent the Raven (the child Doctor) killing Clara.  This is similar to CAL in the Library causing River’s death by going into self-destruct mode.  CAL is being controlled too.

I haven’t mentioned this before, but the subtext suggests that Amy is Rory’s Mother of God consciousness.  This was mirrored in TRODM when Lucy was Grant’s Mother of God consciousness.  

##  **_One Flew Over the Cuckoo’s Nest_** ** & “Oxygen”**

In “World Enough and Time,” the hospital is creepy and surreal, and there is the tyrannical Nurse Ratched mirror from the psychiatric hospital in _One Flew Over the Cuckoo’s Nest_.  The situation here and “Heaven Sent” are living hells.

####  **_One Flew Over the Cuckoo’s Nest_**

_One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest_ is a 1975 American film, based on the 1962 novel by Ken Kesey. According to [Shmoop.com](http://www.shmoop.com/one-flew-over-cuckoos-nest/summary.html):

> When Randle Patrick McMurphy (Jack Nicholson) gets transferred for evaluation from a prison farm to a mental institution, he assumes it will be a less restrictive environment. But the martinet Nurse Ratched (Louise Fletcher) runs the psychiatric ward with an iron fist, keeping her patients cowed through abuse, medication and sessions of electroconvulsive therapy. The battle of wills between the rebellious McMurphy and the inflexible Ratched soon affects all the ward's patients. 

Cuckoo is another term the Doctor applied to young George, although it wasn’t meant as crazy.  It refers to the cuckoo bird’s habit of laying an egg in another bird’s nest, so it raises the foster bird.

This episode sets things up to go to the epicenter of the bird’s domain to stop it from laying more eggs.  That mirrors stopping the Time War at the epicenter.

**“Oxygen”**

“Oxygen” had to come up again because there was a lot of hand waving in the episode with how Bill and the Doctor survived.  (We haven’t seen the end of it, though.)

The Doctor’s words to Bill in “Oxygen” relate to this finale:

> **DOCTOR** : We're going to have to leave you here.  
>  **BILL** : What? I'll die!  
>  **DOCTOR** : You're not going to die. But I won't lie to you, this will not be good.  
>  **ABBY** : We have to go. Now.  
>  **DOCTOR** : You will go through hell, but you will come through it. And I will be waiting on the other side.

In fact, the Doctor repeats words in “World Enough and Time” that he said in “Oxygen.”

Here’s the “Oxygen” dialogue:

> **DOCTOR** : I'm the Doctor. I will do everything in my power to save all your lives. And when I do, you will spend the rest of them wondering who I was and why I helped you. If anyone's offering a better deal, be my guest.

Here’s the “World Enough and Time” dialogue when the Doctor is trying to talk Jorj down from shooting Bill.  Metaphorically, it means that he is talking to himself, trying to save Bill.  This is similar to Rory trying not to kill Amy in “The Pandorica Opens”:

> **DOCTOR** : I like it. You don't know it yet, but in a short time, you will trust me with your life. And when I save you and everyone on your ship, one day you will look back, and wonder who I was and why I did.

Combining “World Enough and Time” with “Oxygen” and the lack thereof points back to the drowning in the Biblical Flood.

In _The Man Who Fell to Earth_ , which, as we’ve seen is one of the things DW is based on, Newton comes to Earth on a rescue mission for his planet, needing water, so it’s fitting that water comes into play whether it’s metaphorical or not.

##  **Something with the Cybermedics Doesn’t Make Sense**

The Cybermedics come up in the inertial lifts from places higher than 507.  If Bill is taken to Floor 1056, why does Razor say what he does? 

> **BILL** : But I've been up there. There's a friend of mine, he could help.  
>  **RAZOR** : You do not understand the dangers. Many years ago, there was an expedition to floor 507, the largest of the solar farms.  
>  **BILL** : And?  
>  **RAZOR** : Silence. They never came back. There is something up there. And we must be strong.

Razor is obviously lying, wanting to convert Bill.  With the lifts, she could get back to the bridge. Later we see Bill in the hospital.  Why is she the only one without the sock part over her head?  That doesn’t make sense.  At one point, we see she has a reflection, so she has a hidden face.  Then, in another reflection, the hidden face has a sock over its face.

##  **The Hospital from Hell & the Odd Volume Dial**

“World Enough and Time” has a very 1st Doctor feel in many ways, especially when it comes to the hospital from hell.

One of the things I saw in the 1st Doctor subtext was that items that looked similar to some real device, such as the IV bottle in “World Enough and Time,” had some surreal things going on in the subtext.  

Case in point is that the IV bottle is more than what it looks like.  At a far glance, it does look like an odd IV bottle.  Strangely, it has a weird volume dial.  When Bill turns it for one of the patients, not only does the patient start repeating, “Pain,” but also his voice gets louder.  

Taking a closer look at the image below, the volume dial (white arrow) is in the middle of something odd (yellow arrow).  It’s a speaker system, which matches the increase and decrease in sound.  What is a speaker system doing on an IV bottle?  


Not only does this point to something seriously wrong, but also it points to people waking up to a surreal realism.  Outside of the 1st Doctor stories, I’ve never seen this.  I was geeking out about the connection, but at the same time, it creeped me out.  This episode tops “Midnight” for the scariest episode for me.  Marrying people to machines like this is a terrifying prospect.  

Many of the 1st Doctor episodes gave me the sense that the Doctor and his companions were prisoners of the Daleks, who were watching them.  Also, the Doctor and friends look liked they  were miniaturized.  This all was in an environment, like the Library, where beings can watch from the outside.

####  **The Realism of “Asylum of the Daleks”**

This is a nightmarish situation with the added realism that faces of the Doctor and others are merged with hardware.  We also saw this with Oswin Oswald in “Asylum of the Daleks.”  In fact, the subtext shows in the next episode, “Dinosaurs on a Spaceship,” that he is forgetting what he already has asked a couple a times.  This is a sign of turning into a Dalek.  We didn’t see it that way, but neither did Amy and Clara.

In the asylum episode, we also saw how Amy was dreaming of humans dancing, but they were really Daleks on the floor in front of her.  That is a great example of the nightmarish situation of waking up to surrealistic realism.  We saw that with Oswin Oswald, too.  She thought she was human, but she had been converted to a Dalek.

##  **The Master’s Office**

####  **Sunflower & “Vincent and the Doctor”  **

The Master has a sunflower in his office.  There are only 3 people, whom I can think of, who are associated with the sunflower.  They all show up in “Vincent and the Doctor.”  Amy, Vincent (a mirror of the 12th Doctor and Rory), and the girl who was killed by Vincent’s invisible beast.  (Ashildr represents the girl who died.)

####  **DNA Model, “Time Heist” & Clara**

There’s a model of a double helix, which relates to a strand of DNA.  Also, Bill, at one point, is wearing a sweater that has a double helix pattern.  This is a reference and a reminder of the promises made in “Time Heist.”  We examined those back in the [pre-airing analysis of TRODM in Chapter 10](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8033002/chapters/20484622) because I knew this was going to get dark.  We’ve seen the darkness with Bill, especially. 

**Saibra, the Doctor & Clara**  
One of the people on the mission to rob the Bank of Karabraxos is Saibra, a mutant human.  She is a mirror of the Architect, and she also transforms into Clara when she touches Clara.  So she is a mirror of Clara, too.

> **SAIBRA** : Mutant gene. No one can touch me. If they do, I transform. Touch me, Doctor, and you'll be looking at yourself. I am alone.

Saibra also has the curse of the black spot, which comes back to “The Curse of Fenric,” which we’ve looked at.  And Clara was the name in the 7th Doctor story of one of those cursed.

The Doctor and Clara both transform in their own ways.  Clara actually did transform into the Doctor.  It was a statement on how she was split apart and scattered across the Doctor’s timeline.  She needs to come back together and heal, too, which was one of the reasons I had put forward as to why Clara had to come back. 

The Doctor and Clara get to the Vault and find what Saibra was promised from this rescue mission

> **DOCTOR** : Gene suppressant.  
>  **CLARA** : She wanted to be normal.  
>  **DOCTOR** : Everyone has a weakness. So the big question is this. What did we come for?

**The Doctor’s Memories & the Rescue**  
Clara and the Doctor came to restore the Doctor’s memories, so he could finish the rescue of the 2 Tellers – the last of their kind.  The Doctor’s missing memories of Clara mirror this.

 **Psi & the Doctor**  
Psi was the other character, who helped rob the bank.  He had computer parts in his mind and was a mirror of the Doctor.  The promise for him was that he would get his memories restored of his family.  This is the promise for the Doctor

####  **The Admiral TV**

There’s a really odd mix of equipment on the ship.  The bridge looks futuristic, but some of the equipment in the Master’s office looks like it’s from a time long ago, like the 1960s.  

One of the old things is the Admiral TV.  That was surprising because I expected it to be Magpie Electronics, the stealer of souls, which we examined quite awhile ago.

This is a reference to Admiral Nelson, whom we examined in [“The Pilot” analysis](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10695525/chapters/23708994).  The reference to the admiral showed up in the Season 8 episode “In the Forest of the Night,” where the trees grew overnight.  We saw Admiral Nelson’s Column fall in Trafalgar Square, which foreshadowed the fall of the Doctor and Clara, since the admiral was a metaphor for the Doctor.

One of the things that I didn’t say that was odd about the Doctor was that not only was he superfluous in that episode, but also the he was not the oldest thing in the universe.  

That contradicts the oldest question in the universe: Doctor Who?  Therefore, the Doctor must have a parallel world created around him.

Given that, and 

> **TREE SPIRITS** :  We don't know you. We were here before you and will be here after you.

So the tree spirits or whatever they don’t know the Doctor!  Wow, that blew me away!  Why do they not know the Doctor?  This, in part, gave me the idea that this Doctor was the usurped one.

They go on to talk about the Sun, addressing the Doctor as it:

> **DOCTOR** : Why now? Why are you here now?  
>  **TREE SPIRITS** : We hear the call and we come, as we came before to the great North Forest, where we lie still in a great circle. As we came to the vast Southern Forest.  
>  **DOCTOR** : Who is calling you now?  
>  **TREE SPIRITS** : The sun that creates. The sun that destroys. You are hurting us. Let us go.  
>  **DOCTOR** : You sent for me. The girl came looking for me. Why? Why me?

The usurped admiral has to fall.

##  **In Conclusion**

I could write so much more, but I need a break after getting little sleep this week while trying to get this done.  Also, I want to get this out several hours before the episode airs tonight, at least in North America.

We need to hang onto our hats because this finale promises to be an emotional rollercoaster ride.  I’ve got my box of tissues ready.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make this meta series as clear as possible, so if it’s not, please let me know.
> 
> Check out my [meta archive on Tumblr](http://tardisgirlepic.tumblr.com/meta-archive) for images


End file.
